Doce Missão
by Ladie-chan
Summary: Forte, corajoso, sempre alerta contra o perigo, Sesshoumaru Taisho, futuro suserano de Minoutch, não acreditava no amor. Até o dia em que o destemido guerreiro fora incumbido de arrumar um bom marido para Rin Yakamoto. "Os Taisho".
1. O Pedido

**Capítulo I: O Pedido**

_Inglaterra, Século XVI_

Aquela era o tipo de viagem que acabaria com qualquer ser humano. O andar dos cavalos punha a prova os ossos dos homens, as precárias condições para acampamento impediam quase que por completo o sono. No entanto, parecia que Sesshoumaru não era afetado por tais circunstancias, pois, mesmo depois de três dias, sua expressão e sua postura continuavam da mesma forma que estavam no começo da viagem.

Tal característica impassível servia, ao menos, para divertir Braun, um senhor feudal de cinqüenta anos bastante íntimo dos Taisho - uma das mais poderosas e influentes famílias do país. E era por tal amizade que Sesshoumaru, o filho primogênito e herdeiro de Inu Taisho, estava acompanhando o velho homem até o feudo dele.

- ... Então não vai procurar uma esposa? – Braun perguntou, já sabendo que o que receberia como resposta seria no máximo um seco "não".

Sesshoumaru olhou de esguelha para Braun, e não respondeu. O que fez o senhor abrir um sorriso divertido. Sim, ele se divertia. E por que não? Vinte e sete anos antes Braun salvara Sesshoumaru, quando ele ainda era um recém nascido – a caravana da mãe de Sesshoumaru fora atacada por ladrões, e ele, o bebê que ficara escondido sob o corpo da mãe, fora o único que Braun encontrara vivo – e agora o velho senhor se divertia em ver o homem que Sesshoumaru se tornara.

Braun não pudera acompanhar o crescimento dele, mesmo querendo tanto, pois anos depois tivera sua própria cria para ensinar: uma filha linda e inteligente que naquele momento o esperava em seu feudo.

- Já está na hora de arranjar uma mulher. – Braun insistiu, fazendo alguns guardas olharem com receio para Sesshoumaru, que tinha uma grande fama entre os guerreiros da Inglaterra – Sabe, apaixonar-se e construir um lindo ninho de amor.

- Mande-os colocar as armaduras, Braun. – Sesshoumaru replicou com sua voz forte e intimidadora.

- Armadura? Por que? Você é o único aqui que tem medo do amor, meu caro. Você é um bom homem, arranje uma boa mulher. – Ao final da frase eles ouviram o barulho de fios serem retesados e soltados com chiados: estavam atirando flechas de dentro do bosque que atravessavam. Estavam sendo acatados.

Braun olhou espantado para Sesshoumaru. Claramente já ouvira falar de seus talentos, mas pressentir um ataque era algo realmente formidável. Infelizmente, não teve tempo para felicitar o jovem rapaz, pois, de entre as árvores, saíram homens com os rostos cobertos por lenços empoeirados bradando espadas de folha larga.

Braun tentou pegar o escudo que estava preso na sela do cavalo, mas o animal foi atingido e guinchou, enquanto caía. Conseguiu pular antes de o cavalo cair sobre sua perna. Infelizmente fora o escudo que tivera tal fim.

Sesshoumaru já havia pulado do corcel que montava e estava ao lado do amigo, a espada Tenseiga em mãos.

- Não venha me proteger, Sesshoumaru. Ou eu chutarei essa sua bunda quando tudo acabar. – Sesshoumaru não se mexeu em um milímetro sequer, mas Braun sabia que ele havia ouvido.

Os atacantes pareceram hesitar quando viram Sesshoumaru, pois os cabelos prateados eram, claramente, descendência dos Taisho, e, se a fama estivesse correta, todos os Taisho eram guerreiros invejáveis.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, tentava entender toda a situação. Se aqueles homens fossem realmente ladrões tentariam capturar primeiro, antes de matar, afinal eles precisavam saber onde estavam as coisas de valor. Mas não era o que acontecia, os homens de Braun iam caindo um por um, enquanto os atacantes avançavam na direção de Sesshoumaru e Braun.

Quando eles finalmente os alcançaram, não hesitaram nem por um segundo, a maioria foi tentar combater Sesshoumaru. O que o fez pensar que era ele mesmo o alvo do ataque.

Foi quando Sesshoumaru sentiu aquele angustiante arrepio que notou seu erro. Olhou com o canto dos olhos e viu uma cena que fez seu sangue ferver pela primeira vez na vida: Braun havia sido atingido no estômago por uma espada.

Sesshoumaru desvencilhou-se do homem com quem lutava e decepou com um único golpe o atacante que conseguira atingir Braun. O velho homem havia vencido sete deles antes de perecer.

O movimento em volta deles mostrou a Sesshoumaru a verdade: o alvo era Braun. Eles estavam ali para matá-lo, pois, tão logo o fizeram, voltaram para a floresta com rapidez.

Sesshoumaru segurou os ombros de Braun, pensando se haveria salvação para o homem, e, se havia, como ele faria para efetivá-la. Mas era tarde demais.

- Sess... shoumaru. – Braun balbuciava, os olhos girando, sem se focar em nada – Um bom homem... Sesshoumaru... Para minha... filha. Prometa. Para minha filha.

Sesshoumaru não entendia ao certo o que ele falava, mas acenou afirmativamente.

- Sim, meu amigo. Prometo que arranjarei um bom marido para sua filha. – E com isso, Sesshoumaru nada mais pôde fazer, a não ser sentir a grande frustração e dor dentro do peito de ver o amigo morrendo em seus braços, enquanto falava incoerentemente sobre seu amor pela filha que o esperava.

Não demorou para acabar. Depois de alguns minutos, Braun estava inerte, a túnica branca completamente ensangüentada.

Agora só havia Sesshoumaru, e vários corpos sem vida.

Mas tal cena não perturbava o rapaz. O que realmente Sesshoumaru pensava era que não conseguira salvar aquele que um dia o salvara.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin estranhou receber uma carta do Lorde Sesshoumaru. Não o conhecia, mas ouvira o suficiente dele para saber que ele não era o tipo de homem que mandava cartas, ainda mais para pessoas desconhecidas.

Leu a carta rapidamente, curiosa. E, quando terminou de lê-la, sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem.

-Não. – Arfou. E começou a rir histericamente, quase fazendo uma careta – Isso é impossível! Meu... pai... morto? – Foi quando finalmente entendeu a mensagem com clareza. Lágrimas escorreram brandas por sua face estupefata.

- Lady Rin – Uma criada chamou, preocupada. – O que foi, lady?

O coração de Rin batia enlouquecido, estava repentinamente nauseada. Caiu no chão, uma mão cobrindo sua boca aberta em horror.

_Não! Impossível! IMPOSSÍVEL! _Gritava em pensamento.

- Papai... – Gemeu ela. A carta escrita em letra curvada e bem-feita caindo de suas mãos como se lhe causasse nojo. – NÃO! – Gritou, como se tal ato pudesse minimizar a mão gelada que apertava seu coração. Sua garganta estava impedida por um "bolo" quase impossível de se engolir.

Desesperada, a pobre menina irrompeu no choro mais triste que aquele castelo já presenciara.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru estava imóvel, encostado ao peitoril da janela da biblioteca do castelo de Minoutch, o feudo de Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho, por sua vez, estava sentado em uma das poltronas forradas em pele de lobo, em suas mãos girava uma libélula empalhada que ganhara havia muito tempo de Braun, o estimado amigo que agora estava enterrado no mausoléu daquele feudo.

Izayoi, a madrasta de Sesshoumaru, olhava copiosamente do marido para o o rapaz, preocupada. Sesshoumaru havia passado por uma situação terrível, mas continuava com sua expressão fria, como se não se importasse com o ocorrido, mas Izayoi o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que estava sofrendo.

Afastados, em uma das mesas de madeira nobre que havia ali, Inuyasha, o filho mais novo e Miroku, o filho adotivo, discutiam baixinho sobre que decisão tomar. Fora para ouvir a conversa dos dois que Sesshoumaru se aproximara da janela.

- Sesshoumaru... – Chamou Inuyasha. Em dias normais, Inuyasha estaria, sem êxito, tentando irritar Sesshoumaru, ou até mesmo discutindo com Miroku por causa de suas libertinagens com as criadas, mas não naquele dia, não quando ele mesmo estava sendo consumido pela tristeza.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da mesa

- Você poderia dizer em média quantos dos atacantes fugiram? – Miroku perguntou. Esse, que sempre tinha um sorriso sensual nos lábios, mexia nervosamente em um livro qualquer que estava em cima da mesa.

- Uns dezoito. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, tirando o livro das mãos de Miroku.

- Então fica fácil. – Inuyasha disse, enquanto tirava o livro das mãos de Sesshoumaru e devolvia a Miroku, que abriu e fechou a capa várias vezes, encarando Sesshoumaru em desafio – Miroku, espero que esses informantes dos quais você tanto se gaba sirvam para alguma coisa. Um grupo tão grande não conseguiria passar despercebido pelos burgos.

- Sim, farei isso. Viajarei amanhã mesmo atrás desses malditos. – O sorriso de Miroku beirava a crueldade. – Quer me acompanhar, Sesshoumaru?

- Não. Tenho coisas para fazer. – E se afastou da mesa com passadas largas.

- Será que é alguma mulher? – Brincou Inuyasha, fazendo Miroku sorrir maliciosamente.

Sesshoumaru parou e encarou os dois ameaçadoramente, infelizmente, não poderia desmenti-los.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Lady Rin. – Chamou o mordomo. A garota levantou os olhos dos livros de contabilidade. – Lorde Sesshoumaru acabou de chegar, minha senhora.

Ela inclinou a cabeça por um momento. Sempre estivera curiosa para conhecer aquele homem, afinal, o pai sempre falara tanto dele. No entanto, naquele momento, ela não desejou vê-lo. Sua presença naquele castelo a fazia se lembrar de que fora ele quem a avisara da morte do pai, e isso fazia seu coração se apertar novamente.

- Mande-o entrar. – Respondeu, suspirando com cansaço.

Rin voltou para seus livros de contabilidade. Muito tempo atrás, quando a mãe de Rin morrera, Braun se enfiara no trabalho do feudo para esquecer a tristeza. E Rin estava fazendo a mesma coisa, honrando o pai cuidando daquele lugar que ele construíra por toda a vida.

A porta se abriu com seu ruído característico e irritante. Estressada, olhou para a porta. Antes de receber o tal Lorde Sesshoumaru ela tinha que receber seu lacaio; e tal corte a irritava.

Mas a verdade é que ela não estava preparada para o que via: com certeza aquele era o lacaio mais belo que ela já vira. Os cabelos prateados e longos caiam em volta do rosto, os olhos dourados como sol eram, paradoxalmente, frios como gelo, a boca reta não parecia ser do tipo que se curvava com freqüência. Ele era de uma arrogante beleza.

O lacaio olhou em volta.

- Onde está a Lady Yakamoto? – Perguntou, aproximando-se mais da escrivaninha central do gabinete.

- Eu sou Lady Rin Yakamoto. – respondeu, surpresa.

Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Mas você é só uma criança.

Rin bufou de irritação. Criança? Criança? Ela bem sabia que sua aparência de quinze anos negavam os seus mal-completados dezoito, mas, ainda assim, não permitiria tal afronta.

- Não está sendo muito atrevido, lacaio? – Ela replicou, tentando controlar a voz. E notou que ele a olhava com surpresa.

Os cantos dos lábios dele se levantaram. Não era um sorriso, mas seria o mais próximo de um que ele faria.

- Perdoe-me, esqueci de me apresentar. – E ele se inclinou – Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho, à suas ordens.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi _galere!_ (tenho que parar de ler GTO¬¬)**

**Bom, essa é minha segunda fanfiction de Sesshoumaru e Rin.[Vá, eu gosto do casal (Tb tenho que parar de ler Senhores do Submundo¬¬****)****]  
**

** Sei que esse primeiro capítulo é meio Drama e blá blá, mas a fic é comédia. (Até onde escrevi, pelo menos). Eu, sinceramente, estou achando que essa é uma das melhores fanfics que já escrevi. Eu estou apaixonada pela Rin dessa fic. Vivaz, feroz, engraçada e detentora de uma maliciosa inocência (estranho? Não, você verá)**

**- Eu não acho que um hentai cairia bem nessa fanfic. Sei lá, tiraria o clima, mas pode ter cenas ecchis, então, cuidado, posso acabar corrompendo você.**

**- O Eduardo (vulgo "Wateru") me ajudou muito nessa fanfic. E criou um dos personagens que mais me cativaram nela: Edward (antes que venham com coisa de Cullen Cullen, esse personagem foi criado a três anos, nem sabia da existência do tio Edward da Meyer).**

**- Sei que é meio estranho imaginar nobres com nomes japoneses, mas vai... faz um esforcinho. Quem sabe não cai chocolate do CÉU (nem comento) pelo seu bom comportamento?  
**

**- Essa fanfic é a primeira de uma trilogia: "Os Taisho". Ou seja, você terá que me aguentar por muito e muito tempo por aqui. **

**A todos que acompanharam Paixão Repentina até o final, queria lhe dizer que os amo de coração. Aqueles que querem me matar por causa de Os Guardiões dos Elementos, gostaria de dizer que os amo ainda mais. (vai que cola? Brincadeira, brincadeira). Àqueles que nunca leram uma fic minha antes: garotos espertos, sabem se manter longe do perigo.**

_Grande parte dos personagens dessa fanfic são da Rumiko Takahash (e eles vocês conhecem de cor), o resto da trupe é minha, mas não importo deles serem roubados. Deixo até terem fantasias com eles. ^^_

Review? Não? Que perversidade a sua_! Por acaso tem medo de bonecas vodoo? _Só para saber. ^^_  
_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**


	2. Candidatos?

**Capítulo II: Candidato****s?**

Rin apostaria um tostão como sua face estava vermelha, e, para disfarçar, olhou para os livros de contabilidade, implorando para que eles tomassem sua atenção e a fizessem se esquecer da gafe que acabara de cometer.

Oh, aquele arrogante Taisho deveria estar rindo-se dela.

Ele se aproximou da mesa e olhou para os cálculos que ela tão concentradamente tentava fazer.

Sesshoumaru estava realmente perplexo, não era normal para as mulheres saberem matemática.

_É bom saber que Braun ensinou esse tipo de coisa para ela. Vai me poupar muitos problemas. _Sesshoumaru pensou, estudando com cuidado as feições dela. Ela era bonita, isso até ele admitia. Os cabelos castanhos e lisos deveriam ter vários palmos de comprimento, seus traços eram elegantes, quase perfeitos, e os olhos, apesar de serem de um castanho tão comum, possuíam um inteligente brilho invulgar. Ela não era exatamente baixa, era seu corpo magro, apesar de com curvas no lugar certo, que lhe davam a aparência infantil.

_Sendo ela bonita meu trabalho ficará ainda mais fácil. _Afinal, aparência poderia não ser a principal característica de uma esposa, mas influenciava bastante na decisão dos homens.

Ele esperou que ela o olhasse novamente, mas isso não ocorreu. Quase irritado, ele apontou para um dos números que ela havia feito.

- Tente subtrair esse número desse... Será mais fácil. – Ela o estudou por alguns momentos e depois voltou aos números, notando que ele estava correto.

- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu, seca.

Ele se afastou da mesa e seguiu para uma das estantes de livros, olhando os títulos sem interesse aparente.

- Eu sinto muito por seu pai. – Ele comentou, o que fez o momento ficar constrangedor em demasia.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Rin respondeu, sentindo a garganta fechar-se. Depois olhou rapidamente para Sesshoumaru, pois temia que suas palavras tivessem soado irônicas. Ele não parecia se importar.

- Eu queria ter trazido o corpo dele para cá. – Ele continuou, dessa vez estudando a reação dela – Infelizmente eu duvido muito que o corpo agüentasse a viagem de cinco dias até aqui.

Dessa vez Rin ficou pálida. Como ele poderia se referir ao pai dela como "corpo"?

- Minha família está preocupada com a senhorita. – Ele disse, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. Ela não respondeu.

Sesshoumaru estava na beira da irritação, e isso era algo realmente raro. Como aquela menina se atrevia a ignorá-lo?

Ele esperou alguns minutos para continuar:

- A senhorita não tem irmãos nem parentes próximos para herdarem o feudo. Sua mãe morreu há alguns anos. O que significa que terá grandes problemas, já que terá que herdar o feudo sozinha.

Dessa vez os olhos dela se ergueram para ele, e estava furiosa.

- Por acaso ousa dizer que não tenho capacidade para herdar o feudo?

Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, e esperou alguns segundos para retrucar:

- Não vejo a mínima necessidade de insultar alguém que não conheço. – Sesshoumaru achou quase... engraçado o modo como ela enrubesceu – O fato é que logo os vizinhos irão tentar transpor suas fronteiras. Tentarão forçá-la a entregar suas terras por meio da força, afinal, o dono do feudo é uma jovem garota inexperiente. Antes que você dê conta, esse feudo irá ruir.

Ela respirava rápido, atormentada pela visão que ele lhe dava.

- É por isso que estou me nomeando seu tutor.

- O quê?

- Meu pai era o amigo mais íntimo de Braun, o que o torna seu protetor. E, se eu for seu tutor, poderá evitar o problema com os vizinhos de fronteiras e caçadores de fortunas.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- Você não pode fazer isso.

Ele estava tão sério que o sorriso dela sumiu aos poucos.

- Você pode escolher: ou me aceita como seu tutor, ou o próprio Rei terá que fazer isso por mim. E deve saber o que isso significa.

Sim, ela sabia. Já ouvira falar de que o Rei forçava as jovens herdeiras de feudos a se casarem com seus "amigos", e nenhum deles era digno de menção.

- Mas então surge outro problema: eu não poderei ser seu tutor para sempre. Em algum momento eu terei que me distanciar desse feudo para cuidar dos meus próprios interesses.

Ela entendeu imediatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer, e sentiu seu rosto ruborizar novamente, dessa vez de ira.

- Eu não me casarei! – Exclamou, o rosto desfigurado pela cólera.

- Infelizmente irá.

Ela segurou as bordas da escrivaninha com força.

- Não se atreva a chegar ao meu feudo e me dizer essas barbaridades. Eu o expulso daqui sem ligar para que tipo de relacionamento você tinha com meu pai. – Ela arfou.

- Foi seu próprio pai quem me pediu para lhe arranjar um bom marido.

Ela se calou por alguns instantes.

- Meu pai nunca faria isso. – ela falou devagar, procurando algum sinal de mentira no rosto dele - Ele nunca me forçaria a me casar contra a minha vontade. – Ela sentiu que ele estava falando a verdade, e quase começou a chorar de frustração.

- Ele não estava em condições de pensar em seus sentimentos. – Ele se levantou – Eu sinto muito. Estarei convidando alguns rapazes para visitar o feudo. Se algum deles gostar de você, você terá que se casar.

Rin bateu os punhos na mesa.

- Então eu o desafio, Lorde Taisho. Quero ver um desses homens querer se casar comigo. – e saiu do gabinete com passadas largas. Era melhor se retirar do campo de batalha antes de perder as estribeiras.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin pediu para que o homem fechasse a porta depois de entrar, era Tousen, o chefe da guarda do castelo.

- Tousen, preciso de um favor seu.

- Qualquer coisa, minha senhora. – Ele respondeu, inclinando-se respeitosamente.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru deverá mandar cartas por mensageiros nos próximos dias. Eu queria que você investigasse todos os destinatários das cartas, principalmente a personalidade deles.

O chefe da guarda estranhou o pedido, mas acenou afirmativamente. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para aceitar suas ordens sem hesitar.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru estava se acostumando pouco a pouco com a rotina e estrutura daquele feudo.

O Castelo em si era uma fortaleza, a construção já era meio antiga, mas não perdia o esplendor por causa dos cuidados que Braun sempre dera. De fato, era menor que o de Minoutch – que era um dos maiores feudos do país – mas era aconchegante. E Sesshoumaru se atrevia a dizer que mais caloroso, pois a corte dali – os vassalos, amigos, cavaleiros, criados domésticos e artesãos especializados – possuía um respeito deliciado pela atual senhora do feudo.

Já fazia algumas poucas semanas que ele estava ali, esperando o primeiro "candidato" a marido de Rin. Essa evitava Sesshoumaru constantemente, parecia quase odiar sua presença, e ele demonstrava não se importar, passando seu tempo livre com os livros de arte, biologia e medicina que usara para estudar na universidade Oxford – era quase uma tradição que os Taisho estudassem por algum tempo naquela _Studium Generale, _infelizmente somente Miroku levava a cabo tal estudo.

- Lorde Taisho, - uma criada falou da porta do quarto que fora destinado a ele – seu banho está pronto.

Ele fechou o livro e se levantou, seguindo na direção da porta. A criada enrubesceu um pouco e sorriu para ele, quase em um flerte. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fechou a porta. _Que ótimo, mais uma criada interesseira._

Ele entrou em uma das salas de banho do castelo, seguindo para a grande banheira de bronze que estava cheia de água morna. A criada entrava atrás dele para lhe indicar onde estavam as toalhas e as roupas limpas.

Sesshoumaru começou a se despir sem se importar com a moça. Aquela era a melhor forma de tirá-las de seu caminho, pois, geralmente, ficavam tão envergonhadas que fariam de tudo para passar o mais longe dele que pudessem.

Logo ela balbuciou algumas palavras e saiu da sala, deixando-o em paz.

Ao sair da sala de banho, Sesshoumaru usava uma simples túnica negra por cima do chemise bege e da calça de algodão branco, no quadril estava a sua espada, Tenseiga, presa por um cinto de couro. Sesshoumaru era do tipo que se vestia simplesmente, odiava a tal moda à _lansquenets_, com aquele monte de cores ridículas e rasgos. Odiava ainda mais os chapéus com plumas, que davam um ar tão ordinariamente pomposo aos homens.

Por sorte, toda a família dele prezava mais o conforto e utilidade que a beleza – podia chamar aquele caleidoscópio grotesco de beleza?

Seus pensamentos foram desviados quando ouviu a voz irritada de Rin vindo do gabinete principal.

- Você pode me explicar isso? – Ela perguntava, e sua voz era firme, quase amedrontadora.

- Eu... Realmente não entendo... Senhora... Eu... – Sesshoumaru reconheceu a voz, era o Mordomo do castelo, Campile.

- Como você não sabe? É você o responsável pela coleta de impostos. COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE?

- Eu realmente... realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo.

- Então descubra. Vá. – O mordomo saiu imediatamente do gabinete, deixando a porta aberta.

Sesshoumaru parou no vão da porta, vendo-a abrir e fechar os livros de contabilidade incessantemente, como se procurasse algo.

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou, fazendo ela se sobressaltar ao som de sua voz.

- Nada que lhe interesse, Lorde Taisho. – Ela respirou fundo, estava realmente irritada.

- Eu sou seu tutor, acho que me interessa, sim.

O olhar dela foi ameaçador, mas ela respondeu a contra gosto:

- Meu pai, há alguns anos, retirou alguns impostos dos servos, como a _mão-morta¹_ e _banalidade². _Mas eu acabei de descobrir que eles continuaram a ser cobrados mesmo depois de papai tê-los abolido. E eles não estão em nenhum livro de contabilidade.

- Isso significa que seu criado responsável por arrecadar o imposto está lhe roubando.

- Eu não poderia acusar um homem sem provas. – Ela replicou, quase ultrajada.

- Mais algum problema? – ele perguntou, e viu que ela ficou vermelha quase que imediatamente.

- Bom... Nenhum. – O olhar dele continuou fixo em seu rosto, até que ela respondeu – Um... criado veio me perguntar... Se eu ia mudar alguma coisa na questão dos casamentos.

- Como?

- É que... Bem, você deve saber que em alguns feudos as mulheres têm que provar... serem... _puras_ para o senhor feudal antes de se casarem.

Ele teve que se esforçar para não rir da vergonha dela.

- Sim, sei que existem alguns senhores feudais que as obrigam a dormir com eles. Mas seu pai, igual ao meu, nunca impôs isso.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei. Foi isso que o criado me perguntou... Se eu ia implantar isso... aqui.

Sesshoumaru não se agüentou, dessa vez começou a rir abertamente. Rin o encarou, surpresa. Nas quase três semanas que ele estava ali, ela não o vira sorrir nem uma única vez, agora se via surpreendida por sua risada. E se surpreendeu com o fato de que aquele ato a agradava.

- Perdão. – Ele disse, parando de rir – Eu só achei uma visão cômica, já que não há senhor feudal aqui.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Exatamente. – respondeu. Então ele estava rindo _dela._ Isso a fez esquecer completamente a vergonha e o senso de educação – Por isso disse para o criado que seria meu corajoso e forte Tutor que faria as vezes de Senhor Feudal de agora em diante... Espero que o senhor não se importe, Lorde Taisho.

Ele a encarou, perplexo. A boca aberta em surpresa. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você não se atreveu. – Ele ameaçou. E ela explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- Queria ter me atrevido. – Ela respondeu. E Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu ao notar que achava bonito o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ria.

Ele ficou sério.

- Se quiser posso ajudá-la com os livros de contabilidade. – Ele disse, tentando fugir da situação que criara. O olhar dela se tornou duro novamente.

- Não, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Não se atreva a tocar em meus preciosos livros. – Ele, talvez para irritá-la, pegou um dos livros de contabilidade. E ela não se fez de rogada, tentou tomá-lo imediatamente, esticando-se por cima da mesa, apoiando-se nos livros que ainda estavam ali.

Ela escorregou e derrubou vários livros, incluindo um de capa negra que intrigou Sesshoumaru.

- _A República. _– Ele leu o título em voz alta – Eu pensei que a igreja tivesse proibido a leitura de Platão.

Ela pegou o livro das mãos dele com raiva.

- Não toque nos meus livros. – ela rosnou. Ele deu de ombros.

- Não é o tipo de livro que uma mulher deveria ler. – Ele alfinetou. E, ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela sorriu.

- Não acredito. Mas estou satisfeita que o senhor tenha admitido que sou uma _mulher._

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, virou de costas e seguiu para a porta. Quando passava para o corredor ele comentou:

- Se você precisa que eu admita que você é uma mulher para se considerar uma, então significa que você ainda é uma criança.

- QUEM É CRIANÇA? – Ela gritou. Jogando o livro de Platão pela porta, que se estatelou na parede do corredor.

Ele voltou, pegou o livro e acenou para ela.

- Vou ficar com isso por enquanto. – E se foi.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**Oi, oi! Vem sempre aqui? Que bom. Me faz feliz.**

**Bem, esse capítulo é um prelúdio do que virá. No próximo capitulo nossa queria Rin irá nos mostrar as unhas como nunca. Hahahahahaha**

**Eu to meio cansada agora, por isso não vou escrever muito. Mas fico feliz que pelo menos 10 pessoas das 83 que leram me deixaram umma review. Eu sei que às vezes é cansativo deixar review e tudo mais, mas você já imaginou o trabalho que nós, autores, temos para poder lhes dar novos capítulos****? São horas de trabalho e cansaço mental. Temos que nos virar contra o tempo, às vezes, para podermos fazer tudo. Então acho que merecemos pelo menos uma review para sabermos que não foi um trabalho em vão. E não, esse discurso não foi somene para ganhar review, foi para deixar os leechers cientes do que realmente acontece pos trás dos capítulos que lêm.**

**Desculpa se estou parecendo grossa, é o sono. Bah! Vou começar a responder as reviews:**

**Tei-chan**

**Sim, sou malvada e sou cruel. Mamãe me ensinou bem. rs**

**Mas vc tb ficou atras, me lembro uda vergnha que sou como escritora por estar demorando tanto com OGDE. T.T Cruel viu****?**

**LYKAH-CHAN**

**Estarei esperando seu comentário decente. (do contrario gnomos irão esconder suas meias hoje a noite)**

**Valeu. Eu realmente não gosto muito do começo dessa fic. Mas era necessário. Fazer o q****, né****?**

**Isabela**

**Isabela! Isaaabela! lalalalalalalalalalalalal Isabela, Isabela! (musiquinha na cabeça)**

**Sim, vou postar essa fic aqui tb! Acompanhe no orkut, tb.**

**hahahahahah**

**EU QUERO O ASLAN!**

**Wateru**

**!**

**Vou trocar nomes e transformar em livro, sim! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Vou ficar rica e naum vu te dar um tostão!**

**Stra. Dark Nat**

**Natasha!**

**Oi, minha deusa! Estava com saudades! Faz um tempinho que vc naum aparece! T.T**

**Olha como você é salafraria. Jah chega me cobrando capitulo de OGDE. Como diz meu professor: Essa é uma atitude sacânica que causa um strip-tease emocional.**

**Se pintar o cabelo, eu quero foto!**

**Graziela Leon**

**Bom saber que tem medo de bonecas vodoo. Muahahahahahahahahah (isso era para ser uma risada maligna)**

**Que bom que jah ouviu falar de OGDE (e bem, ufa).**

**Hum... de quem sera que foi****? Anibal****?**

**uhauahuaha Eu vi no seu perfil que vcê tem a história do Don ryu Dragoni com favorita. Na verdade, ele, eu, o Eduardo e a Fkake dividimos um e-mail onde postamos nossas fanfics antes de postar aqui. *-* Com certeza foi ele que falou bem de OGDE. **

**Laura**

**Aguentarei você sem me importar. Juro. *-***

**It**

**Ameaças não funcionam comigo. Só queria deixar claro!**

**UAHUAHUAH**

**Ah não ser que vc me ameace com uma boneca vodoo. Ai sim. (ups)**

**Daaf-chan**

**SIM, SENHORA!**

**VOSSO DESEJO É UMA ORDEM!**

**Tamini-Chan**

**Sim... O SESSHY É TÃÃÃÃÃ GOSTOSO! *-***

**Admiremos ele juntas, que tal****?**

_Uma reviewzinha não vai matar, vai_**? **


	3. Criança

**Capítulo III: Criança**

Jibrile entrou no salão acompanhado por três homens de sua guarda pessoal. Ele possuía cabelos castanhos que batiam na altura do ombro, e olhos verdes que poderiam ser cruéis se ele o quisesse. O homem era o quarto filho de um vassalo de Inu Taisho, aquele tipo de filho que vivia para aprender a arte da guerra. Sesshoumaru mesmo lutara com ele no torneio de Minoutch do ano anterior e por pouco não perdera. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperava de um homem tão bom em batalhas, ele não era orgulhoso, nem vaidoso, muito menos arrogante. Ele fugia a qualquer estereótipo do homem lutador, aliás era um dos homens mais gentis que Sesshoumaru conhecera.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Sesshoumaru. – Jibrile cumprimentou, sorrindo um tanto quanto animado. Sesshoumaru respondeu com um aceno breve.

- Creio que está ciente do por que de estar aqui.

- Eu não teria coragem de chamá-lo de casamenteiro. – Brincou Jibrile, e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos em aviso – Mas sim, eu sei por que estou aqui. Aliás, estou ansioso para conhecer a tal senhora Yakamoto.

- Então não nos atrasemos. – Sesshoumaru chamou com um aceno uma criada que passava por perto – Onde está sua senhora?

- Está participando da aula do Monge Partim na paróquia. – Sesshoumaru não chegou a estranhar tal fato, com o conhecimento que aquela menina tinha era fácil vê-la ajudando nas aulas dos filhos de seus vassalos – mesmo que fosse algo totalmente inadequado.

- Iremos para a paróquia então, Jibrile. – o rapaz não hesitou e seguiu Sesshoumaru. Eles andaram pelo caminho de pedra que levava ao portão de ferro principal da muralha do castelo, e, depois de atravessar a ponte que ficava acima do fosso, pegaram um caminho que levava à comunidade dos vilões de Riabelle, o feudo de Rin.

- É o armazém para produção de cerveja? – perguntou Jibrile, vendo alguns servos que retiraram barris de madeira do armazém e empilharam na porta.

- Sim, é uma ótima receita a da cerveja daqui. – Sesshoumaru informou, e acenou de volta quando os servos lhe fizeram uma reverência.

- E a guarda?

Sesshoumaru pensou por um tempo sobre qual resposta dar, ao final, decidiu que ele não representava perigo ao feudo.

- Não é uma guarda acostumada a combates, eles treinam, claro, mas nunca participaram de uma luta real. Mas, pelo o que ouvi, o líder deles, Tousen, é um guerreiro brilhante.

- Pelo menos eles cofiam no líder.

- Sim, e confiam ainda mais na menina Rin, o que é de se espantar, sendo ela mulher.

Aquelas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado, Jibrile estava desejando conhecê-la, pronto para admirá-la. Afinal, que guerreiro não estaria interessado em conhecer uma mulher que tinha o respeito de uma guarda?

Eles finalmente chegaram à paróquia, e ouviram a balburdia das crianças enquanto o monge pedia que elas fizessem silêncio. Pobre monge, devia odiar a bula que obrigara haver escolas nas paróquias das vilas e burgos.

Sesshoumaru se perguntou se sua presença não deixaria o monge ainda mais nervoso, mas esqueceu o pensamento quando se recordou de que Rin estava ali, e, se havia alguém com quem se preocupar, era ela.

Um minuto depois, Sesshoumaru provava a veracidade de tal preocupação. Ele realmente... _Realmente_, não acreditava no que via. Ele esperara encontrar ela no altar, com o monge, ajudando-o a dar a aula, mas foi o contrário, ela estava sentada junto com as crianças pré-adolescentes – e foi até um pouco difícil identificá-la entre elas. Até aí ele não se preocupara, ela deveria estar ajudando uma das crianças. Foi quando ela se levantou que ele notou que havia algo de muito errado.

Ela usava um vestido florido e colorido – mas tão colorido que o deixou confuso. Isso por si só já era um aviso, pois ele sempre a vira vestida em cores sóbrias, e, se fosse uma cor um pouco mais chamativa, nunca com estampas. O vestido, ao contrário do que ditava a moda da época, tinha a gola rente à base do pescoço, e a cintura era muito mais alta do que os vestidos costumeiros dela.

Mas foi quando ele viu aquele sorriso inocente e aqueles olhos lindos que ele entendeu: ela parecia uma boneca. Mais que isso, uma criança vestida de boneca. E era linda.

O que estava acontecendo?

- Lorde Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse, sorrindo tão docemente que até a irritação dele ruiu um pouco, mas só um pouco. Ela se virou para Jibrile. – Bom dia, Sir.

Sesshoumaru apertou o cabo da espada para não quebrar aquele pescoço alvo.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Meu nome é Jibrile. – ele respondeu, incapaz de resistir ao encanto dela. Jibrile virou-se para Sesshoumaru, estava ansioso para que ele lhe apresentasse a tão magnífica Rin Yakamoto.

Mas antes que ele pudesse, Rin se adiantou, segurando a manga de renda do colete azul-claro que ele usava.

- O senhor é Jibrile Pasleiour. – O sorriso alegre dela fez ele ficar confuso e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo – Estava esperando sua chegada, sou Rin Yakamoto. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Sesshoumaru estava bestificado. Ele não havia falado o nome do convidado para ela. Foi quando ele entendeu: ela havia investigado o destinatário de sua carta, sabia que Jibrile era honrado demais e que nunca se casaria com uma criança por interesse.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru se apertaram em punho. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Ele fora vencido por uma mísera garota de dezoito anos. Ele, logo ele! Como? Nenhum homem o vencera antes, nenhum. Nunca fora subjugado, nem em inteligência nem em força. E aquela simples garota o vencera como se ele fosse um tolo qualquer.

Ele errara ao subestimá-la.

_E a mataria quando a encontrasse sozinha._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O almoço no castelo era sempre muito animado, as mesas desmontáveis eram colocadas onde as pessoas quisessem sentar e sempre havia muita carne e cerveja para todos se fartarem.

Mas naquele dia todos estavam acanhados, não entendiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas também não tinham coragem de indagar. E todos os olhares se dirigiam para a mesa principal, onde Rin conversava animdamente.

- Então o senhor é um cavaleiro. – ela sorriu maravilhada – O senhor está no exército real?

Jibrile acenou afirmativamente.

- Aliás, meu superior é o irmão de Sesshoumaru, o General Inuyasha. – Jibrile sorriu. Era verdade que ele se sentira enganado no começo daquela manhã, até olhara acusadoramente para Sesshoumaru. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ele estava forçando uma garota de tão pouca idade a se casar – mesmo que isso acontecesse muito naqueles tempos.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, ele se encantou por ela. A garota educada, refinada e inocente. Que parecia não conhecer nada do mundo e se maravilhava com cada palavra que ele dizia... Como uma irmã mais nova.

- Eu não sabia que seu irmão era um General, Lorde Sesshoumaru. – Ela comentou, a boca rosada ficando entreaberta no final da frase, em um inocente e belo ultraje.

- Tenho certeza que não. – Ele respondeu, irônico. E recebeu um olhar desaprovador de Jibrile.

A bela boca se fechou, triste. E ela encarou Sesshoumaru, mostrando uma preocupação tão genuína que ele teve ganas de sufocá-la.

- Afinal, senhor Jibrile, quantos anos o senhor tem? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para o moreno.

- Vinte e nove, minha cara. – ele respondeu.

- Tão velho. Eu ainda tenho apenas quatorze, e penso que já vivi tanto, será que vou pensar a mesma coisa aos dezoito? – Sesshoumaru sabia que a frase fora proferida para troçar dele, e a encarou, dizendo todas as ameaças que tinha em mente pelo olhar.

Mas uma vez ela o olhou com sua falsa preocupação.

- Eu fiz algo errado, Lorde Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou, brincando nervosamente com o copo – Se sim, por favor, me fale. O senhor me pediu para me comportar na frente do senhor Jibrile, e eu estou me comportando. Não estou, Senhor Jibrile?

- Claro que sim. – ele sorriu confiantemente para ela.

- Creio que não preciso responder, minha criança. Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber o óbvio.

Ela negou com a cabeça, soltando o copo e apoiando-se na mesa com as mãos.

- Mesmo assim eu sinto muito. O senhor... não vai me bater vai? – a expressão assustada fez Sesshoumaru se sentir culpado e enfurecido consigo mesmo. E logo depois, ao lembrar-se da verdade, sentiu-se ainda mais possesso com ela. Aquela garota estava realmente passando dos limites.

Infelizmente, os sentimentos de Jibrile haviam parado na parte da culpa e da fúria. Pois por pouco não desembainhou a espada para desafiar Sesshoumaru.

- Diga-me... – Jibrile começou, o olhar queimando de ódio – que você não bate nela.

- Não devo satisfações a você. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, louco para que Jibrile começasse uma briga. Assim, ao menos, ele poderia descontar sua raiva.

– Eu não acredito! Por Deus, Sesshoumaru, eu o conheço a anos, e colocaria minha mão no fogo pela sua honra. Aliás, você está fazendo exatamente o contrário daquela vez que impediu um dos servos de vender a filha de treze anos para um burguês. Mesmo assim... O que você está fazendo aqui? Está batendo em uma garota inocente e pura. Você não merece o nome que carrega.

- Ouse dizer isso mais uma vez e juro que separo sua cabeça de seu corpo. Não se atreva a dizer que não mereço o nome de minha família. Você é o único tolo que está sendo manipulado aqui. Essa menina não tem quatorze anos, ela tem dezoito. Achei que você notaria isso com o tempo.

- Eu tenho quatorze. – Rin disse, ultrajada.

Jibrile se levantou. E Rin notou que eles lutariam até a morte se não os impedisse. E, se havia algo que ela não queria ver, era uma morte. Não tão logo depois do falecimento de seu pai. Ela não suportaria saber que causara a briga – e talvez a morte – de dois amigos.

- Por favor, Senhor Jibrile. Você entendeu mal. É que eu ouvi um dos criados dizendo que havia batido na filha para lhe ensinar o que era correto. E fiquei com medo de que Lorde Sesshoumaru fizesse o mesmo. Ele não me bateu, juro. – As palavras dela e o olhar doce fizeram Jibrile se sentar novamente. Mas ainda não parecia completamente tranqüilo.

Rin lançou um sorriso confiante para Jibril e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Perdoe-me, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Eu não entendi uma das palavras que você disse. O que é _manipular_?

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Ela vencera. Era difícil para Sesshoumaru dizer isso, mas era a verdade. A garota o vencera. Jibrile estava indo embora naquela tarde. Aliás, ficara somente uma semana, e para ter a companhia daquela menina que conquistara seu coração com sua doçura.

Sesshoumaru conversara naquela manhã com Jibrile e ele tentou mostrar para o rapaz a verdade por trás do disfarce dela. Era de se esperar que ele não acreditasse, e ele não acreditou. Pelo menos não estava mais irritado com Sesshoumaru, não que ele se importasse.

Depois de se despedir dele, Sesshoumaru seguiu para paróquia onde a _criança doce e prendada _aprendia um pouco de artes. Ele se limitou a observá-la de longe.

Rin por sua vez satisfazia-se com sua vitória. Ainda bem. Era verdade que gostara de Jibrile, mas ela tinha um desafio para vencer, e não perderia por nada.

O monge olhou nervoso para ela. É claro que Partim estava estranhando aquilo tudo, ele deveria estar achando que Rin estava tentando testá-lo. Oh, pobre homem mundano.

Ela voltou para o pergaminho que tinha em mãos e continuou a escrever o poema que vinha em sua mente:

_C'étoit ce belle chose de plenté d'écoliers:_

_Ils manoient ensemble par loges, par soliers,_

_Enfants de riches hommes et enfants de toiliers_

- Como era bonito todos aqueles escolares; Juntos em suas classes e salas; Filhos de Ricos com filhos de pobres – Recitou Sesshoumaru, ao ouvido de Rin, traduzindo o poema que ela escrevia. Ela se teve um sobressalto e cruzou os braços, como que para impedir que ele visse o arrepio que subia pelo seu braço – Eu não sabia que _garotas de quatorze anos que mal sabem ler_ podiam escrever um poema de Gilles Le Muisit em sua língua original.

Ela sorriu desafiadoramente para ele.

- Guerra, minha cara. – ele respondeu, e se afastou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**YO**!

**E ai****? Como anda a vida.**

**Bem, eu tenho que dizer: eu gostei do Jibrile. Acho que é o terceiro personagem criado que eu mais gosto nessa história. Melhor que ele só o Paris (me apaixonei por ele) e o Edward. Não sabe quem são eles****? Logo, logo você saberá.**

**Mas o Jibrile é fofinho. Admita! Hhuauhauhahahah **

**Voces viram como a Rin é****? Sério. Ela me mata de rir com essas coisas dela. Nos próximos capítulos ela vai fazer coisas ainda piores que nesses. Oo, sério. Comparado ao capítulo VI, esse aqui eh fichinha!1**

**Uhuahauha, entenderam agora o que eu quis dizer quando disse que gostava da Rin****?**

**Ah, e para alegria geral, estou escrevendo OGDE. Se o pessoal da comu Inuyasha Fanfiction continuar me pressionando daquele jeito o capitulo sai logo. uahauhauhah**

**Agoras, às reviews:  
**

**Tei-chan**

**Espero que agora tenha entendido o que a Rin irá fazer com os convidados! uahuahuahahahhaa**

**Bem, bem. Postei ateh rapido!**

**E estou escrevendo OGDE. Mereço um doce****?**

**EU QUERO O ASLAN!**

**Graziela Leon**

**Quem escreve MRS é Anibal. Não o Eduardo. **

**Em qual comu****? Na Inuyasha Fanfiction****? É a única comunidade onde posto minhas fanfics. uhauahah**

**Você tb ouve vozes****? Deveria ler OGDE. Você entenderia o que elas sao. Acho que todo mundo que lê OGDE começa a ouvir vozes depois (eh serio, eu ouço dezessete vozes distintas). **

**Uhuahauha, acho que nesse capitulo a comedia engatou terceira. Eu acho. hauahuahuahhaahaua**

**Espero te surpreender.**

**Bjsss  
**

**Laura**

**A Rin é louca. Nunca leve ela a sério. uhauhauhuaha  
**

**Daaf-chan**

**Ah, esses tolos ainda irão se provocar muito.**

**uhauaha, deu para notar, né****?****?**

**Locarthom**

**Agora é só o começo da fanfic. Espero que ela melhore ainda mais.**

**Bjsss Continua acompanhando a fic!**

**Lu Higurashi**

**OI LU!**

**Estava com saudades já! Menina chata!**

**Eu escrevi até o capitulo VI, Lu. Só que nessa versão. Na versão anterior ela esta escrita até o capítulo X.**

**Sim, *-* o Mailon eh gostoso. Tb estou com saudades dele. Mas pelo menos temos o gostoso do Lucius para nos satisfazer por enquanto. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Sasnatsa's**

**Sim, mais uma fic minha! Vcs devem já estar enjoados da minha cara. (isso foi uma metafora... talvez ateh uma ironia, kkkkk)**

**Eu deveria ser processada por criar fics taum fodasticas****?****? QUE CRUELDADE A SUA!**

**Olha que eu to estudando direito e vai ser otimo lutar por essa causa. KKKKKKKKKKK**

**Posto OGDEM assim que puder. Juro. Bjsss  
**

_Então__? Tem algo a me falar do Jibrile?_

**OooOooOooOooOooO**


	4. Libertina

**Capítulo IV: Libertina**

- O seu cavalo já está selado, senhor. – Disse uma das criadas, logo ao café da manhã.

- Mais um dos seus longos passeios matinais, Lorde Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, uma pequena ponta de sarcasmo se sobressaindo na voz.

- Sim, meu cavalo fica preguiçoso se passa muito tempo sem exercícios. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levantando-se. Deixando-a sozinha na mesa.

Ele andou pelos corredores do castelo – que agora ele conhecia bem – e saiu pelo jardim lateral para seguir até o estábulo, onde o cavalariço preparara Aun, o cavalo de Sesshoumaru, para o tal "passeio" – que na verdade era uma desculpa para Rin não desconfiar que ele, na verdade, ia vistoriar as fronteiras sempre que podia.

Jaken, o lacaio de Sesshoumaru, esperava na porta do estábulo, parecendo realmente incomodado com o cheiro forte de excremento.

Sesshoumaru tirou um envelope de um dos bolsos da túnica e estendeu para Jaken.

- Certifique-se que esse envelope não cairá nas mãos de nenhum servo de Rin. De preferência, contrate um mensageiro de um burgo próximo.

- Sim, meu lorde. (N/a: Que pena que o Jaken não é o Sebastian)

Jaken observou seu mestre montar em seu cavalo de pelagem negra e sair galopando pelo campo que levaria à plantação de trigo daquele ano. Depois que perdeu seu mestre de vista, Jaken entrou no castelo.

Alguns minutos depois ele batia na porta do gabinete de Rin.

- Lady Rin, eu trouxe a carta, como a senhora me pediu. – Ele disse, estendendo o envelope para que ela anotasse o nome do destinatário.

O sorriso que ela lançou para Jaken fora tão brilhante que o fez se sentir o homem mais corajoso que ela conhecia.

Era verdade que ele respeitava muito seu mestre, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha aquele sorriso. (N/a: ainda bem, seria assustador se ele tivesse) 

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A fogueira enorme cuspia brasas no ar que subiam e apagavam a metros de altura.

Em volta dela os servos dançavam e riam enquanto tentavam convencer os soldados a se divertirem também. Aquele era o festival da colheita do primeiro campo, uma desculpa criada pelo povo sem muitas opções para festejar.

Tousen, o chefe da guarda, ria ao lado de Rin, falando para ela que era tradição naquelas festividades o senhor feudal beber toda a cerveja local que pudesse.

Sesshoumaru ficou atento a ela, queria saber qual seria a sua resposta.

- Por Deus, Tousen, uma moça não bebe cerveja, muito menos até não poder agüentar mais. – Tousen riu alto, estava realmente divertido com a situação. Rin era uma garota, afinal.

- Mas é uma tradição. – Tousen continuou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Você não irá quebrar uma tradição agora, vai?

Rin se afastou um pouco de Tousen, talvez estivesse sentindo-se acuada, ou não soubesse o que fazer. Isso era o que ela demonstrava, até sorrir maliciosamente.

- Oh, eu não me atreveria a quebrar uma tradição. – e ela virou-se para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo sonsamente – O senhor se importa de tomar o meu lugar, Lorde Sesshoumaru? – O sorriso dela foi modificando-se aos poucos, até se tornar um sorriso vitorioso.

_Ela deve estar adorando ter a chance de me ver bêbado. _

- Não me importo. – Ele respondeu, acenando para Tousen – É uma sorte, então, que eu seja forte para bebida, já que meu pai me força a tomar o lugar dele nos festivais desde os meus treze anos.

O sorriso dela se apagou.

- Está certo. – ela fez uma pequena reverência para ele – perdi.

Tousen não entendeu o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo, mas sabia que deveria ser algo interessante, já que ele vira um leve brilho divertido nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- O senhor nunca me falou sobre sua família, senhor Sesshoumaru. O que é de se espantar, já que, ao que parece, estou sendo protegida por ela. – Ela olhou de relance para ele.

- Não há nada de interessante para comentar.

- Mas estou interessada. – Ela insistiu, encarando-o. Ele notou que havia algo de diferente em sua expressão. Era como se ela tivesse dado uma trégua para a competição que sempre havia entre eles.

Ele permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, até que respondeu:

- Acho que não há muito para falar de meu pai. O Duque de Minoutch é um homem forte e honrado, casado atualmente com Izaoi, a irmã do rei Henrique.

- E seu irmão? Aquele que Jibrile comentou. – ela perguntou, ansiosa. E Sesshoumaru chegou a estranhar tal comportamento.

Até aquele momento não havia passado pela mente dele que um de seus irmãos pudesse se tornar o marido dela.

- O Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru estava para começar um discurso sobre a inutilidade do irmão quando se deu conta que ele seria um bom marido para ela. E, se acaso acontecesse, seria deveras conveniente para ele e para a família. No entanto isso significava que teria que falar bem de Inuyasha, e ele se perguntava se tal esforço valia a pena – Ele é o General do Exército Real, como ele é filho de Izaoi, ele também é o sétimo na linha de sucessão ao trono.

- Um Vassalo direto do rei. – Ela fez uma pequena careta.

- Eu não acho que ele seja tão maleável assim, ainda mais com a influência do nosso pai, mas sim, ele é um Vassalo direto do Rei. Aliás ele ganhou há um ano um grande feudo como recompensa pelos seus esforços. Ele é um grande guerreiro.

- Melhor que você? – Ela alfinetou.

- Não... Mas nós não competimos para saber qual de nós é melhor. Nós tivemos o mesmo treinador e também as mesmas condições de treinos. E capacidade nós dois herdamos de nosso pai. – Sesshoumaru informou.

- Você tem algum outro irmão?

- De sangue, não. Há o Miroku, ele também é um Taisho legítimo, filho do irmão de nosso pai, que morreu há muitos anos. Foi meu pai quem o criou, então nos consideramos irmãos.

- E ele é o quê? – Ela também parecia interessada em saber mais sobre Miroku, e ele não entendia. Mas respondeu:

- Ele era o segundo filho de meu tio. Então ele foi criado desde os sete anos em um monastério. O feudo do pai dele foi atacado em uma disputa por terras e toda a família morreu em um incêndio. Ele foi o único sobrevivente, já que estava com os monges, por isso deixou o clero para herdar as terras e o título de Conde de meu tio. Ele atualmente trabalha em Oxford, e faz... Alguns trabalhos para o exército.

- Trabalhos? – Ela perguntou. Mas ele não continuou a falar. Estava dando a entender que não revelaria mais nada sobre o primo.

Ela não se atreveu a perguntar sobre a mãe dele. Ela sabia muito bem que o pai dela salvara Sesshoumaru quando ele era recém nascido, e que a mãe havia morrido naquela ocasião. Isso, por si só, explicava um pouco do por que de ele ter se tornado um homem tão frio, mas ela queria saber mais. Queria entendê-lo, e por isso perguntara sobre sua família, sobre seus irmãos. Queria comparar seus temperamentos e chegar a uma conclusão. Conclusão essa que – de forma redundante – não fora nem um pouco conclusiva.

- Oh, Lady Rin, venha dançar. – Falou uma das filhas de um vassalo dela.

- Obrigado, mas não.

- Ela provavelmente tem dois pés esquerdos. – Sesshoumaru alfinetou com sua costumeira voz insensível.

- Aceito dançar sim, Lourdes. (N/a: que tal, Eduardo?) – E seguiu para o circulo de moças que dançavam uma quadrilha ao lado da fogueira.

E ela provou para Sesshoumaru não possuía dois pés esquerdos, ao contrário, dançava com uma leveza e elegância invejável. E ele não se importou nenhum pouco de ficar observando sua desenvoltura.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru observava mais uma vez o homem a sua frente. O nome dele era Louis. Em questão de físico ele nada tinha de agradável, a não ser seu nariz reto de estilo romano. Em contrapartida ele era um rapaz honesto que saberia respeitar Rin e sua inteligência rara. Ele era o herdeiro de um feudo que não ficava muito longe de Riabelle. Ele, já a algum tempo, estava desejoso de uma esposa, mas nunca encontrara nenhuma mulher a altura de seu título de Barão.

Louis havia chegado naquela tarde, e ainda não fora apresentado a Rin, que passara o dia em seus aposentos com a costureira que acabara de chegar com novos tecidos.

Sesshoumaru não estava confiante sobre tudo aquilo. Seus instintos lhe avisavam que algo iria sair de seus planos.

O plano dele era realmente falível. Mas ele pensou nas vertentes de sua artimanha.

Ele dera a mensagem para Jaken – e Sesshoumaru nunca confiaria sua vida nele. Portanto, seu lacaio poderia fazer duas coisas: entregar o nome do destinatário para Rin, ou cumprir a risca as ordens de Sesshoumaru. E, nos dois casos, Sesshoumaru acreditava conseguir o que queria.

No primeiro caso, Rin investigaria Louis. E se havia algo de que ele próprio e todos os servos de seu feudo se gabavam era de sua "honestidade". Rin cometeria o erro de se vestir como criança novamente, crente de que teria o mesmo resultado que tivera com Jibrile, mas teria seus planos sabotados quando descobrisse que uma _garota de quatorze anos inteligente, prendada e doce _era o estereótipo de mulher perfeita para Louis, que, aliás, acabara de completar vinte e dois anos.

No segundo caso, Rin se veria surpreendida pela presença de Louis, e apostaria tudo no único plano que ela tinha pronto: que era o mesmo que usara com Jibrile. E com isso Sesshoumaru conseguiria o mesmo resultado nas duas opções.

O problema do plano de Sesshoumaru era somente a variável "Rin". Ela era a pessoa mais imprevisível que ele conhecia, então tinha temor do que ela reservava para ele.

- É uma corte interessante a daqui. – Louis disse, sorrindo para uma das criadas com sua superioridade costumeira. Sesshoumaru não entendia como alguém poderia ficar daquele jeito com um simples título de Barão. Ao menos Sesshoumaru não teria que se preocupar com Rin, já que Louis não se atreveria a fazer tal coisa com uma mulher superior a ele.

- Acredito que sim. – Disse Sesshoumaru, vendo a criada sorrir sensualmente para Louis e se afastar para trazer mais uma bandeja de carne.

- E como essa Lady Yakamoto é, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

- Acredito que você mesmo deva conhecê-la. – Era ali que a segunda parte do plano de Sesshoumaru entrava – Ela tenta fingir ser uma completa criança, mas, acredite-me, não é isso que ela é.

Louis acenou afirmativamente, decidira descobrir ele mesmo o que Sesshoumaru quisera dizer quando Lady Yakamoto resolvesse dar o ar de sua graça.

Sesshoumaru não precisou ver para saber que ela havia entrado no salão principal. Era normal que as pessoas parassem de falar para vê-la passar. Mas o burburinho que se espalhou logo mostrou a Sesshoumaru que ela trazia uma surpresa junto com ela.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro... E viu que fora vencido mais uma vez.

Ela usava um vestido de camurça vinho com saias cheias e cintura baixa. O vestido era bordado em fios de ouro e o decote era profundo, quase mostrando um pouco do chemise que usava por baixo. O decote em si já era um disparate, mas as saias eram curtas demais, uma ofensa. Ele podia ver claramente as canelas dela quando ela andava com um rebolado sensual que fez Sesshoumaru se perguntar onde ela aprendera a andar daquela maneira. Os cabelos quase negros estavam presos em um coque que deixava alguns fios caírem ao lado do rosto, e passara algo na boca que a deixara quase da mesma cor do vestido.

Estava linda, claro. _Linda como uma prostituta. _Ele quase arfou com o pensamento.

- Lady Rin. – chamou uma das criadas, puxando a cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Foi quando Louis finalmente associou o nome com a mulher.

- Essa é a verdadeira aparência dela? – Louis rosnou. Ele estava ofendido. Como uma mulher de bem poderia aparecer na frente de homens daquela maneira?

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Disse Rin, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Pela primeira vez na vida dele ele não soube o que fazer. Ela nunca o chamara pelo primeiro nome, ainda menos o tocava tão intimamente.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, pegando uma fatia de carne com as mãos. Louis ficou com as costas eretas imediatamente, fazia pelo menos um século desde que as pessoas da nobreza deixaram de comer daquele jeito.

Ela colocou o pedaço de carne na boca e olhou para Louis. Fazendo uma expressão de surpresa.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru, não sabia que tínhamos tão bela visita. – Ela disse, erguendo a mão engordurada para Louis – Eu sou Rin Yakamoto.

Louis se recusou a estender a mão.

- Barão Louis Lembridge. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Oh, um Barão? – Ela inclinou-se para frente, claramente tentando chamar atenção para seu decote – É um prazer conhecê-lo. – E riu alegremente – Você não imagina o quanto.

Louis crispou os lábios e encarou Sesshoumaru com irritação.

- O senhor luta, Barão? – Ela perguntou, enchendo sua taça com vinho.

- Não, senhora. - ele disse, respirando fundo.

- Que pena, adoro homens dominadores... Não é , Sesshoumaru? – Sesshoumaru teria ficado ruborizado se não se esforçasse para se controlar. _Ela deve ter observado como que as criadas se comportam. Essa garota é um demônio._

- Acredito que o senhor seja rico.

Louis ficou vermelho.

- Eu prefiro que a senhora não acredite nisso.

- Tão modesto. E qual a sua idade? – Ela continuou perguntando, enquanto comia mais e mais, sem se importar com um mínimo que fosse de etiqueta.

- Vinte e dois.

- Oh, tão jovem. – Ela sorriu – Homens jovens são tão... Espirituosos. – E deu mais uma de suas risadas alegres, cheias de duplo sentido.

- E qual a idade da senhora?

- Oh, eu não acho que idade importe, mas sim experiência. Não concorda?

Sesshoumaru tentou contar até dez para se acalmar. Não surtiu efeito. Tentou contar até cem, e continuou com seu deplorável estado de espírito. Ele tentava entender desesperadamente como uma garota conseguia vencê-lo com tão pouco trabalho.

- Eu aprendi uma vez com um dos guerreiros da guarda como se faz para laçar gado, o senhor quer que eu mostre?

Aquele foi o jantar mais lento da história, tanto para Sesshoumaru quanto para Louis. Depois que ela enchera o pobre de perguntas - e de derrubar uma garrafa de vinho mostrando como se laçava gado - ela limpara as mãos no vestido e se levantou.

Parou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e o encarou.

- Passe no meu quarto mais tarde. - ela disse. Sorrindo vitoriosa.

Sesshoumaru viu aqueles lindos olhos castanhos e estagnou. Se Louis se dignasse a olhar para eles por mais de um segundo notaria que tudo aquilo era uma farsa. Como uma mulher vulgar teria olhos tão lindamente inocentes?

Quando ela se afastou, Louis se levantou da cadeira.

- Eu me recuso a ficar nesse feudo mais que o necessário. Eu fui enganado e ofendido. Partirei amanhã mesmo se eu puder. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru Taisho. – Ah, Louis e sua tão magnífica honestidade.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru bateu na porta de Rin, quase esmurrando a madeira.

Rin abriu a porta de supetão, reclamando:

- Pelos Céus, quem é que vai para forca? – Ela se calou ao ver Sesshoumaru. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e ela já estava vestida para dormir. Rin apertou o robe azul-marinho em volta do corpo, para esconder o colo descoberto pelo decote profundo do blusão de dormir. O que ela estava tentando esconder depois do que fizera naquela noite?

Rin respirava rápido.

- O que diabos você faz aqui? – Ela exclamou, tentando fechar a porta, e conseqüentemente soltando as abas do robe.

- Foi a lady quem me chamou.

- Não se atreva, Lorde Sesshoumaru. – Ela ameaçou, o dedo em riste.

- Oh, agora eu sou Lorde Sesshoumaru? – Ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Encostando-se na madeira.

- Não se atreva a fazer nada, Sesshoumaru Taisho, ou juro que grito. E devo lembrá-lo que o senhor é convidado nesse feudo.** Meu** convidado. Estado que posso mudar apenas com uma ordem.

Ela estava nervosa, arfante. Ela conseguira agir vulgarmente antes para Sesshoumaru por que sabia que estariam na presença de várias pessoas. Mas agora era diferente. Só havia ela e ele. Mais ninguém.

- O que você realmente pretende, Rin? – Aquela era a primeira vez que ele falava o nome dela sem nenhum acompanhamento. E soara tão quente. – Por que você não tenta conhecer esses homens antes de rechaçá-los?

- Eu não quero ser obrigada a nada!

- Eu estou tentando te dar estabilidade e segurança.

- Você está tentando se livrar de mim! – Ela gritou. E colocou a mão na frente dos lábios depois. Por que deveria se importar se ele quisesse isso?

- Também. – Ele disse, seco. E isso fez o coração de Rin se apertar dolorosamente. – Mas também quero cumprir a promessa que fiz a seu pai.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Ela parecia tão frágil, como nunca a vira antes. E isso perturbou Sesshoumaru, que se repreendeu logo depois por se deixar levar tão facilmente pela atuação dela.

- Não me obrigue a me casar sem amor, por favor. – Ela pediu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Ele não falou nada por algum tempo.

- Eu achava que você seria mais esperta por ser tão inteligente. – O quase elogio fez Rin abrir os olhos – No entanto descubro que você é tão tola quanto as outras mulheres... Como a mulher que você tentou interpretar no salão. Não se iluda, minha criança. O amor pode não ser tão maravilhoso quanto você fantasia. – E, com essas palavras, ele abriu a porta e foi embora.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela. E ela não entendeu por que prezava tanto as palavras dele.

Ele, por sua vez, tomava consciência que, infelizmente, gostava do lado tolo dela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**Olá, galera.**

**Pois eh, to numa fase meio ruim ultimamente. Eu imaginava seriamente que poderia conciliar a vida ficwriter com a universidade de Direito. Ai descuuro que eh muito, muito dificil. Nesse domingo eu pensei em jogar tudo pro ar.**

**Mas não se preocupem, continuarei escrevendo (mesmo que estresse iniba minhas ideias)**

**E ai, o Louis eh chatinho neh?  
**

**To sem net e estou em um cyber, entaum, sem respostas das reviews hoje. Mas, sem bem-vindos, novos leitores, escolham suas cadeiras e segue o bonde.**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**


	5. Feia

**Capítulo V: Feia**

_Irmão idiota e insensível,_

_Sei que não sou de enviar cartas, mas estou preocupado. Miroku, aparentemente, está no encalço dos malditos assassinos de Braun. Mas tanto eu quanto você sabemos que eles são somente alguns bandidos que foram pagos por alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo. O que me faz pensar quem foi que mandou assassiná-lo._

_ Sempre passa pela minha mente a possibilidade de ser um vizinho de fronteira, mas nenhum deles, pelo que investiguei, estava tentando obter as terras de Braun. A segunda possibilidade é de que seja alguém de dentro do feudo. E isso é ainda mais preocupante. Pense bem: com uma garota inexperiente no poder, fica mais que fácil para os outros manipularem o feudo. _

_Essa menina que (ainda não consigo acreditar, juro!) você está protegendo pode estar em perigo. Então, por favor, morra para protegê-la._

_General Inuyasha Taisho_

O pior de tudo para Sesshoumaru depois de ler uma carta como aquela era admitir que Inuyasha estava certo. As possibilidades que ele levantara foram as mesmas que Sesshoumaru pensara. E isso o preocupava imensamente – Inuyasha podia ser um tolo, mas não era burro.

Sesshoumaru abriu o seu baú de livros e tirou uma folha de pergaminho, uma pena e um pote de tinta.

_Inuyasha,_

_As possibilidades que você apresentou são as mesmas que eu pensei. Eu apostaria na segunda. Esse mordomo daqui, Campile, é realmente duvidoso. Ao que parece, ele continuou cobrando alguns impostos que Braun baniu mesmo depois de sua ordem oficial. Um criado desses não me parece confiável._

_Aquele que não se importa nenhum pouco com sua posição no exército,_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho._

Sesshoumaru encarou a carta curiosamente. Será que Rin também investigaria Inuyasha? Rin estava investigando somente os destinatários, ela não se atrevia a ler as cartas. E ele poderia usar isso ao seu favor facilmente.

Sesshoumaru abriu a carta novamente e escreveu:

_P.s.: Encontre aquele seu amigo, Edward Willer, e mande-o vir para Riabelle daqui a um mês. Se ele não quiser vir, convença-o._

Queria ver como Rin lidaria com isso.

Antes de Edward ele estava esperando outro convidado, mas para esse ele também tinha um plano.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha desceu do cavalo e seguiu para a casa que era rodeada por muros altos.

Então era ali que estava morando Edward. Apesar de odiar seguir ordens de seu irmão, Inuyasha havia ido chamar o amigo, mas claro que por motivos próprios. O amigo de infância era muito inteligente e também muito astuto, com certeza seria de grande ajuda nas missões do rei, em troca do perdão da igreja Anglicana.

Inuyasha bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz depois de alguns instantes.

- Guarda real! Tenho permissão para abrir a porta caso o senhor não coopere!

- Mas... O que vocês querem? – inquiriu Edward do outro lado da porta.

- Por favor, não me faça arrombar essa porta! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo silenciosamente.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Dê-me só um segundo...

Silêncio. O primeiro sinal de desconfiança surgiu em Edward Willer quando o tal "exército" não se negou a esperar. Naquela época, nada era tão simples.

- Estou ficando impaciente... – respondeu Inuyasha com raiva.

- Só mais um minutinho! Eu estou... Estou me vestindo! -

Inuyasha deu uma bela risada.

- Vai dizer que você estava tomando banho? Ou não está sozinho?

- Não, não... - Edward começou a ficar seriamente nervoso. Agora sim, tinha certeza de que era mesmo o exército real, afinal eles eram exímios em pressionar seus suspeitos.

_Mas COMO eles me descobriram? Eu nem sequer saio de casa_!

Edward era um aventureiro para sua época. Mesmo com a proibição da Igreja em fazer qualquer tipo de pesquisa ou estudo, ele vinha se dedicando à Astronomia desde que alcançou a maioridade e foi negado a participar da cavalaria real por simular ter uma doença contagiosa. A partir dessa época, passou a viver sozinho em um pequeno terreno doado por seu pai longe de qualquer vizinhança - isso era tudo o que Ed pedia para si. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão surpreso e assustado ao surgir a iminência de ter sido descoberto.

- Perdão, senhor, por tê-lo feito esperar! Eu me senti envergonhado em receber um nobre de tão alta patente em minha casa do jeito que ela estava! Eu...

- Ah, poupe-me dessas baboseiras! Comporte-se como um homem digno e se ponha de pé!

- Eu devo, senhor? – apesar de Edward ser filho de um nobre ele tinha que se comportar como um plebeu, já que fora acusado pela igreja de bruxaria. Claro que aquilo feria o orgulho de Edward, mas devia aquele comportamento ao pai depois de desonrá-lo.

- É uma ordem! – disse Inuyasha.

Edward se levantou.

- Olhe nos meus olhos!

Silêncio.

- Ed, você não mudou nada!

- O senhor me conhece?

- Não me reconhece? Seu "maldito"! – falou Inuyasha tirando o elmo e deixando uma massa de cabelos prateados caírem ao lado do rosto.

Por mais pejorativo que parecesse à primeira vista, essas palavras fizeram muito sentido a Edward.

- Inuyasha? – disse o amigo arregalando os olhos.

- O próprio! (N/a: By: Eduardo)

**OooOooOooOooO**

Depois do "passeio" matinal, Sesshoumaru resolveu cortar caminho até seu quarto pela porta que dava em um corredor que ligava a dispensa, cozinha e a sala de armazenagem bélica.

E qual foi sua surpresa ao passar na frente da cozinha e ouvir a gargalhada de Rin misturada às risadas das cozinheiras. Ao que parecia, Rin havia falado algo realmente engraçado.

Sesshoumaru não a entendia muito bem. Ela não tinha uma ama, somente as criadas que sempre estavam prontas para ajudá-la. E ela se relacionava tão bem à criadagem que era difícil acreditar no controle que ela exercia sobre eles.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. E, depois, se recriminou. Ele sempre odiara pessoas que suspiravam, e agora ele mesmo fazia tal comportamento tolo.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e seguiu para seu quarto. Deixando para trás Rin e seu riso contagiante.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Rin estava sentada na mureta do terraço que ficava no primeiro andar do castelo. Sesshoumaru lançou um único olha reprovador para ela, olhar esse que ela ignorou com um sorriso quase convencido.

- Quando o próximo candidato irá chegar? – Ela perguntou, balançando as pernas infantilmente – uma ameaça singela.

- Você não acredita que eu lhe direi, não é? – Ela riu gostosamente por causa do comentário dele. Já havia algum tempo que Sesshoumaru a reconhecia como uma adversária digna.

- E quando o senhor irá deixar de ir vistoriar as fronteiras? – Rin perguntou, acenando vagamente para uma criada que lhe trouxe um leque de tecido vermelho.

Sesshoumaru já imaginava que ela desconfiava de seus "passeios" matinais, mas não sabia que ela iria confrontá-lo tão abertamente.

- Quando a senhorita se casar.

Ela parou de se abanar bruscamente, lançando um olhar desafiador para ele.

- Já disse que não me casarei sem amor. – ela quase rosnou.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos. Depois se aproximou dela quase ameaçadoramente.

- E eu já lhe disse que isso é bobagem. – ele falou tão baixinho que ela demorou alguns segundos para entender.

- Um dia o senhor irá se apaixonar e pagará por sua língua.

Sesshoumaru quase sorriu.

- Talvez um dia eu a force a se casar comigo, aí você terá que pagar pela sua. – Até mesmo Sesshoumaru ficou desconcertado com o comentário que fizera. O pensamento que lhe acometera acabara se transformando em palavras que o deixavam em uma situação estupidamente constrangedora.

Para se proteger da mortificação, ele controlou sua expressão e se afastou, entrando novamente no castelo, deixando para trás uma Rin tão ruborizada quanto o leque que a abanava.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Senhora Rin. – o mordomo Campile disse da porta – Eu vim lhe avisar que o convidado do Senhor Sesshoumaru acabou de chegar.

Rin suspirou pesadamente, massageando as têmporas por causa do cansaço.

- Senhora Rin, - o mordomo começou, aproximando-se da mesa de mogno – se a senhora não gosta das visitas, então só precisa ordenar para que não deixemos esses homens entrar. É completamente egoísta da parte do Lorde Sesshoumaru querer forçar a lady a se casar.

Rin ergueu os olhos e encarou o mordomo com irritação.

- Até dois minutos atrás eu achava que era eu quem ordenava aqui. Estava errada?

- É... É claro que não, minha lady. – gaguejou Campile.

- Bom saber. Então deixe que eu resolvo quem deve ou não deve entrar aqui. – depois de um gesto irritado de Rin, o mordomo saiu apressado.

Rin suspirou mais uma vez, só que agora de confusão. Por que ela havia defendido aquele afetado Taisho?

**OooOooOooOooO**

Paris estava parado ao lado de uma janela do terceiro andar. Sesshoumaru bem sabia que ele quisera ir ali para poder olhar os campos e ter certeza de sua produtividade.

Satisfeito ao ver o campo de trigo ao longe, Paris virou-se para Sesshoumaru.

- Parece ser um ótimo feudo, milorde.

- Está correto, lorde Dare.

Paris Dare era o tipo de homem que emanava sensualidade. Um homem mais atraente e charmoso do que classicamente bonito. Os olhos eram gélidos demais para serem considerados belos, a boca rosada era feminina demais para lhe emprestar masculinidade. No entanto, seu porte elegante e ombros largos, acompanhado de um sorriso sensual, devastavam os corações das pobres debutantes de Londres.

Paris era conhecido pela sua libertinagem. Sempre haviam histórias escandalosas aqui e ali, mas, acima de seu comportamento, estavam sua ganância. O homem era louco para desposar uma jovem herdeira que fizesse suas posses serem ainda maiores.

Sesshoumaru não se agradava nenhum pouco que o _lobo Dare_ se aproximasse de Rin – aquela garota era o tipo de "ovelha" que ele adoraria "morder". E se agradava ainda menos de entregar a mão dela em casamento para um patife como ele. Rá, Rin e Paris se matariam antes mesmo de ele consumar o casamento. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que suportaria que o marido saísse por ai tendo "aventuras".

No entanto, mesmo que soubesse previamente de que se negaria a aceitar tal casamento, Paris havia sido convidado apenas para que Sesshoumaru pudesse testar Rin. Ele queria conhecer bem a _personalidade_ das artimanhas dela para poder sabotá-la quando o próximo candidato aparecesse – Sesshoumaru tinha plena certeza que Edward seria capaz de balançar aquela tola convicção dela de se casar por amor.

- Quando irei conhecer lady Yakamoto?

- Logo, espero. – Sesshoumaru quase suspirou. Sentia-se realmente um tolo em arquitetar planos para um fim que não permitiria acontecer – Mas não gostaria de criar expectativas, lorde Dare. Lady Rin é uma megera. Nenhum homem conseguiu conquistá-la até hoje.

Algo intenso brilhou nos olhos de Paris.

- Terei grande prazer em domar essa fera. – a risada de Paris era divertida e, por mais desconcertante que fosse, fez com que Sesshoumaru também sentisse vontade de rir. _Pobre homem..._

Seu plano estava se saindo bem. Ele apostaria alguns anos de vida como Rin investigara Paris e chegara a conclusão que a melhor saída era se disfarçar de feia mulher – ele só não sabia como ela conseguiria tal proeza. Ninguém que conhecia Paris conseguia imaginá-lo preso pelo resto de sua vida à uma mulher horrenda.

A ambição de Paris também deve ter aparecido nas investigações de Rin, no entanto, ela a subestimaria. Pois acreditaria que Dare não precisava de dinheiro tão desesperadamente a ponto de se casar com uma mulher que lhe causasse repulsa, ao contrário, os rumores sobre os talentos dele nas finanças eram quase tão grandes quanto sua fama com as mulheres.

No entanto, Sesshoumaru incentivara Paris não com a riqueza dela, mas sim com sua determinação e frieza. Ele bem sabia que o _lobo_ balançaria o rabo como um cachorrinho perante um desafio.

Uma risada escandalosa foi ouvida atrás de Sesshoumaru. Paris inclinou a cabeça para olhar quem fora que soltara a gargalhada, mas Sesshoumaru já sabia quem era. Aquele som o vinha atormentada já fazia algumas semanas.

Ao olhar para trás, Sesshoumaru quase deu um sorriso vitorioso. Lá estava ela, ainda que quase irreconhecível, usando um vestido marrom com remendos cinzas, os cabelos espetados como se ela tivesse resolvido adentrar em um brejo e deixasse a lama secar naturalmente nos cabelos, o rosto sendo o mais assombroso: de alguma forma ela conseguira fazer uma cicatriz horrenda em um lado do rosto. Por um momento ele temeu que ela houvesse desfigurado o próprio rosto para poder afugentar Paris. Mas Sesshoumaru a vira naquela manhã, e aquela cicatriz não parecia ser um corte recente.

_O demônio Rin ataca novamente._

- Gostaria de me apresentar o convidado, Lorde Sesshoumaru? – ela pediu, com tom vitorioso, dirigido somente para atingir Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Paris. De certo, ele parecia surpreso, mas não com repulsa. Estava... intrigado.

- Esse é o Visconde Dare, senhorita Rin. – Paris deu um passo a frente, estendendo a mão para ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, lady Yakamoto. – Ele beijou a mão dela. Rin estava aturdida. Com certeza não era aquela reação que esperava dele. Pensava que lorde Dare faria uma expressão de nojo e daria uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir do feudo o mais rápido que pudesse. – Sinto-me feliz em conhecer uma beleza como a senhorita.

Rin deu um passo atrás.

- Não troce de mim, lorde Dare. – ela arfou. Será que aquele homem era louco? Ou estava rindo dela descaradamente? – É muita crueldade de sua parte.

Paris pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

- De modo algum, senhorita. Eu não perco tempo fazendo com que outras pessoas se sintam mal... Pelo menos não sempre. – e lançou um sorriso divertido para ela. Por um momento Rin titubeou em sua decisão. Aquele homem era realmente lindo, seu coração batia forte com seu sorriso.

- Eu o expulso daqui se tentar me insultar, lorde. – ela murmurou, tentando pensar com clareza.

- Eu ficaria tentado a dissuadi-la de tal decisão. Pelo menos nós divertiríamos bastante com tudo isso. – Rin deu um passo atrás, assustada. E Sesshoumaru se pôs entre ela e Paris.

- É melhor se comportar, Visconde Dare. Ou serei obrigado a eu mesmo expulsá-lo daqui. E me dissuadir de minha decisão não seria nada divertido.

Paris se afastou de Rin. Dando uma gargalhada sensual.

- Você que acha. Prometo me comportar. – ele entregou o braço para Rin – Vi que você tem um belo jardim. Você aceita passear comigo por ele? Acredito ter visto rosas brancas por lá.

- Não sem um acompanhante. – rosnou Sesshoumaru. Ele não entendia o que havia acontecido com Rin. Ela parecia completamente aturdida, afetada por aquele esperto almofadinha.

- Claro que não, lorde Taisho. Apesar de eu não ter uma boa reputação, ainda tenho a da lady Yakamoto para zelar. Por que o senhor não vem conosco? Acredito que o senhor ficará muito mais tranqüilo vendo você mesmo que manterei minhas garras longe dela.

Rin tentou se afastar de Paris.

- Seu atrevimento é desmedido, Lorde Dare. – ela exclamou.

- Não vejo atrevimento em um passeio pelo jardim. Você não acha, Lorde Taisho? – o olhar de Dare poderia enganar qualquer mulher, mas não a ele. Ao contrário do que Dare dizia, as garras estavam mais que preparadas para agarrarem a pobre e, agora, indefesa Rin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Sesshoumaru deve estar fazendo um grande trabalho com o feudo. Ele é notório quanto a esse aspecto. Duque Minoutch que o diga. – Paris falava, olhando uma rosa vermelha com falsa curiosidade.

- Não, não sou eu quem estou gerenciando o feudo. É lady Rin. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, friamente, mantendo-se perto como um lembrete para Paris.

Estava irritado com aquela situação. Por que ele tinha que ficar ali ouvindo aquele rufião flertar com Rin, que, aliás, parecia aceitar seus avanços?

Os olhos de Paris se moveram para observar Rin. E tal olhar foi tão quente que Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo. Depois de Rin, Sesshoumaru foi o alvo se seu olhar. Paris sorriu.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu compreender aquele sorriso. Era quase... conspirador.

- Senhorita Rin. – Paris falou, de repente – Por que achou que eu estava troçando de você quando falei que a achava bonita?

A raiva se acendeu novamente no peito de Sesshoumaru. Se aquela conversa fiada continuasse naquele ritmo, Paris sairia seriamente ferido daquele feudo.

- O senhor não pode estar falando sério... – Ela argumentou.

Paris se aproximou dela novamente, erguendo a mão para tocar a cicatriz em seu rosto.

Rin se afastou, com medo de que ele notasse que a cicatriz não passava de uma maquiagem bem elaborada – uma criada lhe dissera que usava para afastar os homens quando não os queria.

- Seus olhos são lindos, milady. Nunca vi olhos tão ternamente belos em minha vida. – Rin arfou, atingida pelas palavras doces.

_Não! Não! _Ela gritou em pensamento. Não era para algo como aquilo acontecer. Não era para se deixar ser abalada por um conquistador qualquer.

Desesperada, olhou para Sesshoumaru, que se aproximou lentamente.

- Você está assustando-a, Lorde Dare. Acho melhor medir suas palavras.

Um sorriso se insinuou nos olhos de Paris. Ele parecia estar realmente se divertindo com algo. Mas nem Rin nem Sesshoumaru entendiam o que era.

Rin, sôfrega, desvencilhou-se deles e continuou a andar pelo jardim. Ela tentava entender o que estava acontecendo de forma frenética. Ao que parecia, Paris Dare não estava intimidado com a feiúra de seu rosto. Por quê? Ela pensara que ele seria orgulhoso demais para aceitar um casamento com uma mulher que não lhe agradasse, então por que continuava assediando ela? Ela não conseguia entender.

_Meu dinheiro_. Talvez Dare estivesse necessitado de dinheiro e estava se obrigando a suportá-la somente para consegui-lo.

Só poderia ser isso.

Ela sentiu uma mão cálida tocar seu braço.

- Lady Yakamoto. – Lorde Dare chamou. Ela parou e o encarou. Os olhos dele lhe pareciam sinceros, e isso a assustou – Creio que assustei com meu comportamento. Peço que me perdoe, não estou acostumado a estar na presença de damas que me agradam tanto. – Rin abriu a boca, surpresa. Que tolice era aquela? Ele a conhecia a menos de uma hora e já falava como se fosse um tolo apaixonado? – Eu gostaria que a senhorita me desse permissão para cortejá-la.

Completamente atordoada, Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. Implorando para que ele viesse em seu socorro mais uma vez. Mas Sesshoumaru olhava para algo muito além do jardim, completamente alheio ao que acontecia.

Rin engoliu em seco. Por que estava dependendo de Sesshoumaru? Ela não precisava dele para se defender. Aliás, se o fizesse, estaria perdendo o desafio que havia imposto.

Rin respirou fundo, decidida a resistir ao charme quase latente daquele homem.

Olhou para os lados como se estivesse tentando segurar uma crise de choro. A mão em seu braço se tornou suave, mas firme.

Logo as lágrimas vieram.

- Senhor... Lorde Dare... – ela colocou a mão na frente dos lábios, para impedir que ele visse seus lábios tremerem – Eu não suporto mais essa farsa.

- Não? Que farsa, querida? – a voz dele era mais calma do que ela acharia que seria depois de sua declaração, mas não se deixou abalar.

- Lorde Taisho, milorde, está enganando você. - Rin enxugou as lágrimas com gestos bruscos – Esse feudo está falindo e ele acha que pode se livrar de mim fazendo com que eu me case! – ela soluçou em seu choro – Lorde Taisho é tão cruel com o senhor! Eu não posso mais suportar isso. – E saiu correndo de volta para o castelo. Os ombros sacudidos pelo choro, que na verdade era um riso vitorioso que ela se esforçava para controlar.

Paris a observou se afastar, e se endireitou. Soltou um suspiro de rendição que foi acompanhado por um sorriso. Sorriso esse que se alargou ao notar o quanto Sesshoumaru estava se esforçando para não voar em seu pescoço.

Quem diria que aquela tarde seria tão divertida.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Rin poderia muito bem acordar uma criada para fazer aquilo, mas não era tão cruel. Aliás, não achava que fosse se encontrar com alguém nos corredores enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha atrás de surrupiar alguns pedaços de faisão que deveriam haver sobrado do jantar.

Que tola ilusão, logo ao virar em um corredor, deu de frente com ombros largos.

Assustada, Rin fechou o robe com força, levantando os olhos para encarar olhos verdes.

- Lorde Dare... – arfou. O pânico foi tomando conta de Rin gradativamente. Por causa de seu ato impulsivo acabara de arruinar todo o trabalho que tivera naquele dia. Pois seus cabelos estavam lavados e úmidos em volta de sua face, a maquiagem fora totalmente retirada de seu rosto.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Rin sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto enquanto encarava lorde Dare. Ele não estava tendo a reação que esperava que ele tivesse.

- A senhorita ia à cozinha? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Não parece surpreso, Lorde Dare. – ela disse, afastando-se dele até ter um espaço razoável entre eles.

- Ao contrário, minha cara, não sabia que havia tanta beleza por baixo daquelas muitas camadas de maquiagem. – Ele sorriu, enquanto se aproximava.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabia? – ela perguntou, respirando rápido. Paralisada onde estava.

- Lógico, minha querida. – ele sorriu para ela – Como também sei que estava mentindo quanto ao feudo estar em falência. Sesshoumaru é honrado demais para fazer algo do tipo com quem quer que seja.

- Pode estar enganado.

- Não estou. – ele riu, acariciando o rosto dela com um gesto breve – Eu sou muito bom em decifrar as pessoas. – ele inclinou o rosto, como que para observá-la melhor - A senhorita me tentou, Lady Yakamoto. Mas eu não ousaria tentar seduzi-la. Não gosto de ser dispensado, e seu coração parece já pertencer a outro.

Rin teve um sobressalto.

- A outro? Do que o senhor está falando?

Ele sorriu gentilmente, segurando o rosto dela.

- Logo você saberá, minha cara. – Ela só notou o que ele faria quando sentiu os lábios dele apertando os seus gentilmente. Ele se afastou dela com calma, encarando-a com sensualidade – Eu falava a verdade hoje a tarde, milady. Seus olhos são lindos, e não enganam ninguém.

E, com essas palavras, ele se foi pelo corredor. Deixando uma Rin atordoada para trás. Ele só não sabia se por causa do beijo ou se pensava em suas palavras. Não importava, de qualquer forma. Era uma pena que aqueles olhos desejassem outra pessoa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**Tenho que admitir: o Paris me encantou.**

**Juro que ele era só para ser um personagem ambicioso e mulherengo. Mas o personagem simplesmente "se fez" e só cnsegui imaginá-lo como um homem sábio e verdadeiramente atraente por baixo do que os outros conheciam. Para vocês terem ideia, o nome dele era para ser Marius, mas quando o descrevi, só me veio amente o Paris de Senhores do Submundo. Impossível resistir. Eh bem capaz que a idealização do Paris de SdS tenh influenciado nesse... Não que me importe.**

**huhauhauhauh**

**O próximo garoto que irei lhes mostrar é o Edward. Ele é outro personagem interessante. Acho que o Paris é melhor que ele no quesito atração, mas o Edward é muito terno e inteligente, ao mesmo tempo que solta suas farpas engraçadas quando o quer. UHAUHAUHA**

**Esperem para ver, o próximo capítulo, para mim, foi o que me rendeu mais risadas. **

**Bem, sei que o relacionamento do Sesshoumaru e da Rin está meio lento e estranho até agora. Mas eu vou me concentrar no casal a partir do capítulo nove, onde a trama da história começa a se desenrolar.**

**Bem, às reviews. (dessa vez respondi, não sou uma garota boazinha** **?)**

**Lu Higurashi**

**Essa fanfiction não esta ficando interessante****?****? Hauhuhahuahhaha**

**OGDEpostado.**

**s2 Haylay S2**

**Estava com saudades de você. uhauahuah**

**Eu me supero****? Garota, meu ego se infla fácil. (Ainda bem que meu irmão sempre tem um palito de dentes)**

**Sim, a idiotice é causa do sono (eu sempre estou com sono, resultado: sempre sou idiota)**

**Fico feliz que inspiro alguem nesse mundo. Já posso dizer que faço a diferença. MUARRARRARRA *tentativa de risada maligna***

**Suiciniv**

**Sim, sem bem-vindos. Bem-vindos são clichês e geralmente são falsos. Eu os acolho com meu coração (estou poeticamente tosca hoje)**

**Sim, o Sesshoumaru está burrinho nessa fanfic, ou seria a Rin que estaria muito inteligente. Bah, naum sei. Tb naum sou um exemplo de inteligência nata.**

**Bjsssssss**

**Lory Higurashi**

**LORENAAA!**

**MINHA SACERDOTIZA DONA DO NARAKU PREFERIDA!**

**UHAUHAHAHAH**

**Esstava com tantas saudades de você. Você, falsa, que não aparece na Inuyasha Fanfiction, ou na minha pagina de recados. Me senti rejeitada!**

**Continuação saiu rapido. Ah, OGDE já saiu.**

**Mila Nessa**

**Espero que ria no próximo capitulo. Ou vou desapontá-la. T . T**

**Tei-chan**

**Demorei muito****? Hem****? Hem****?**

**uhauauhaa**

**Tah sei que demorei, mas, acredite, para quem já passou seis meses e meio sem postar um capitulo de OGDE, cinco dias eh fichinha!**

**uahuahuahah**

**Daaf-chan**

**Vamos ver o status dos personagens até agora:**

**Jibrile: gato e super-protetor. Estaremos torcendo por vcê.**

**Louis: Que você se ferre, idiota. Como põde menosprezar a Rin****?**

**Paris: ME LEVAAAA!**

**Edward: ****? **

**uhauhauahuhaa**

**O que achou do Paris****?**

**Srta. Ayanami-Granger**

**A Rin é um pé no saco.**

**Pobre, pobre, Sesshoumaru.**

**Quero consolá-lo, e você****?**

**uhauahuaha**

**a-geminiana**

**O que a Rin vai aprontar mais****?**

**HÁ HÁ HÁ, ESPERE! uaha Bjsss**

**

* * *

**

_Estava reassistindo Blood +, tinha me esquecido o quanto o Hagi é bom. Comecei a montar uma lista dos homens MAIS perfeitos de anime, ela está assim atualmente:_

**- Kaname Kuran - Vampire Knight**  
**- Gino Weinberg - Code Geass (o Lelouch tb, se quiserem contar)**  
**- Tsuruga Ren - Skip Beat (OMG *-*)**  
**- Li-Ren - Hanasakeru Seisshouneu **  
**- Saitou - Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan**  
**- Tsukimori Hamai - La Corda D'oro**  
**- Kazama - Hakuouki Shinengumi Kitan**  
**- Conde Edgar Ashembert - Hakushouki to Yousei**  
**- Kiba - Wolfs Rain**  
**- Joseph Jobson - Blassreiter**  
**- Mago Howl - O Castelo Animado**  
**- Kyouhei Takano - Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge**  
**- Jirou Mochizuki - Black Blood Brothers**  
**- Solomon Goldsmith - Blood +**  
**- Hagi - Blood +**  
**- Byakuya - Bleach**  
**- Chaos - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**  
**- Leonard Testarossa - Full Metal Panic**  
**- Roy Mustang - Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**- Ren - Karin**  
**- Tybalt Capulet Montague - Romeo X Juliet**  
**- Ewan Remington - Crhono Crusade**  
**- Crhono - Crhono Crusade**  
**- Abel - Trinity Blood**  
**- Rigardo - Claymore**  
**- Asch fon Fabre - Tales of the Abyss**  
**- Luke fon Fabre - Tales of The Abyss**  
**- Parn - Recorde of Lodoss**  
**- Spark - Record of Lodoss**  
**- Hyuga - Neo Evangelique**  
**- Habaek Mooe - Habaek**  
**- Jynnya - Ai Hime**  
**- Frau (Zehel) - 07 Ghost**  
**- Ayanami - 07 Ghost**  
**- Layfon Amself - Koukaku no Regios**  
**- Hei - Darker than Black (OMG)**  
**- Lockon - Gundam OO**  
**- Izumi Sano - Hanakimi **  
**- Mistgun - Fairy Tail **  
**- Mr. Darcy - Kouman to Henken (do livro Orgulho e Preconceito)**  
**- Jimmy Pendleton - Pollyanna**  
**- Lestat - As Crônicas Vampirescas **  
**- Alam - Merupuri**  
**- Ian O'shea - The Host**  
**- Qualquer personagem masculino da Mayuu.**

**- Lucien - Senhores do Submundo**

_Então, alguém algum acrécimo a lista_**? **_Vamos fazer uma lista mais perto da perfeição possível. Lembrem-se, devem ser personagens MAIS QUE PERFEITOS. _**BOA SORTE, CHAMPZ!**


	6. Burra

**Capítulo VI: Burra**

Atrás de Edward estava o barulho ensurdecedor das criadas do Rei Henrique correndo de um lado para o outro para satisfazer as vontades da grande quantidade de nobres que infestavam o Palácio Real.

Edward suspirou ruidosamente. Como aquele lugar era odioso. Ele preferia mil vezes o silêncio de sua pequena casa perdida no meio do nada.

Entrou no estábulo com cuidado para não fazer barulho, seguindo para a ala oeste, onde o cavalo de Inuyasha, Hafiq, ficava.

Logo ao se aproximar, ouviu Inuyasha sussurrando:

- Eu não gosto nenhum pouco disso, você deve saber. O Rei agora quer me usar como um de seus nobres imbecis para conseguir poder. Você não acha que é uma tolice sem tamanho?

Edward colocou a mão na frente da boca para não rir. Inuyasha, mais uma vez, estava conversando com seu cavalo. Aliás, ele fazia isso desde quando eles eram pequenos. Aparentemente ele só confiava no cavalo para abrir-se, e isso, provavelmente, se devia ao fato de ter a certeza de que o cavalo nunca abriria a boca para falar seus segredos.

Edward viu um movimento do outro lado da cocheira. Outra pessoa estava observando a conversa unilateral e quase insana de Inuyasha. Edward ficou tenso, temendo que o desconhecido tivesse ouvido algo que comprometeria Inuyasha. No entanto, relaxou completamente o notar os cabelos castanhos do outro.

- Jibrile! – exclamou Edward, fazendo tanto ele quanto Inuyasha pularem enquanto desembainhavam suas espadas – Também ouvindo o Inuyasha contar seus segredos para Hafiq?

Jibrile riu ruidosamente.

- Lógico. É o único jeito de saber os segredos desse jovem tolo.

Inuyasha recolocou a espada na bainha, lançando um olhar irritado para Jibrile e Edward que pareciam bastante divertidos com a situação.

- Esse jovem tolo aqui é seu superior e contaria a cabeça dos dois se fosse mais sensato.

- Uma frase que mostra o tamanho da insensatez dele. – resmungou Jibrile, encarando Edward. Os dois desataram a rir depois de alguns segundos. Inuyasha revirou os olhos e voltou a escovar Hafiq.

Edward entrou na cocheira, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima imaginária no rosto.

- Eu vou viajar para Riabelle, como seu irmão me pediu. Quer que eu mande algum recado?

- Sim, diga para meu irmão morrer o quanto antes.

Jibrile deu um passo a frente, segurando o braço de Edward.

- Você disse Riabelle? – Jibrile perguntou, repentinamente sério.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru ordenou que Inuyasha fizesse eu ir para esse feudo. Claramente eu ainda não sei por quê.

- O Sesshoumaru não ordenou porcaria nenhuma. - Inuyasha resmungou. Mas Edward não prestou atenção, estava era preocupado com a fúria que brilhava nos olhos de Jibrile.

- Aquele idiota ainda está tentando casá-la? – Jibrile soltou o braço de Edward – Não toque nela, Edward, ela é só uma criança. – e saiu da cocheira resmungando alguns impropérios contra Sesshoumaru.

Edward virou lentamente para Inuyasha.

- O que foi isso?

- E eu sei?

**OooOooOooOooO**

Rin se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Tentava entender o que Paris quisera dizer com "seus olhos não enganam ninguém". Fez um trejeito de irritação com os lábios. Não havia nada de estranho e revelador em seus olhos. Provavelmente toda aquela ladainha dele na noite anterior fora somente isso, ladainha.

Alguém bateu na porta. A criada de Rin se dirigiu à entrada do quarto para saber quem era.

- É lorde Taisho, minha senhora. – a criada disse, mantendo a porta aberta somente o suficiente para Sesshoumaru ouvir a resposta.

- Abra, Claudia. Mas Lorde Sesshoumaru terá que se contentar em conversar da porta. – ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo, e por isso tentava de todo jeito irritá-lo – havia diversão melhor?

A criada abriu a porta e fez uma reverência para Sesshoumaru.

- Rin. – Ele chamou. Era a segunda vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome, e elaa sentiu um arrepio subir pelo braço – Eu imaginei que você gostaria de ser a primeira a saber que Paris está indo embora. Ao que parece, ele desistiu de caçá-la.

Rin não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que veio aos seus lábios.

- O senhor não parece irritado, Lorde Sesshoumaru.

- Oh, não, de modo algum. No entanto, a lady nunca me viu realmente irritado para poder fazer comparação. Então, ignorarei seu comentário. – Sesshoumaru quase sorriu ao lembrar-se de como as coisas tinham saído de acordo com seus planos – Paris disse que estaria a sua disposição se precisasse dele.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa.

- Nem todo mundo concorda.

- Nem todo mundo o conhece. – Rin resmungou, lembrando-se da sagacidade que Paris escondia.

- Vou deixar mais claro: você não o conhece. – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Mesmo assim já gosto dele. – Rin teve a leve impressão de que Sesshoumaru estava lutando para não sorrir.

- Eu quero lhe arranjar maridos e você faz uma coleção de amigos.

- Não inclua aquele Louis nessa coleção. Eu seria uma péssima pessoa se tivesse aquele homem como amigo.

- Você deveria aprender que é melhor ter os inimigos mais perto do que os amigos. – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar para a criada, que pegou uma escova para pentear os cabelos de Rin.

- Não é a toa que você está dormindo sob meu teto. – ela alfinetou.

- Garota esperta. – e saiu andando sem mais nenhuma cerimônia.

- Homem irritante. – Rin sussurrou, voltando-se para o espelho. _Eu gostaria de ver as transformações que o amor poderia fazer nele._ Pensou.

Rin se viu sorrindo mais uma vez. No entanto, a expressão risonha foi substituída por uma de espanto. Os olhos de Rin estavam ridiculamente alegres naquele momento. A expressão que havia visto refletida no espelho era a de uma mulher apaixonada...

"Seus olhos não enganam ninguém"

- Oh, céus!

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Você tem certeza que ele não enviou nenhuma carta na última semana?

Tousen acenou afirmativamente.

- Nem mesmo Jaken soube do conhecimento de alguma carta. Ao que parece a última carta que ele enviou foi a mais de três semanas para o General Inuyasha.

Rin suspirou, batendo os dedos no tampo da mesa de forma quase irritante.

- Eu não deveria me preocupar com uma carta para o irmão dele... Ou deveria?

- Não sei, senhora. Talvez lorde Sesshoumaru tenha desistido de casá-la. – Tousen sorriu ceticamente para ela.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é impossível. – Rin começou a andar pelo gabinete – A única saída agora é esperar para ver o que ele está aprontando. Obrigado pelo trabalho, Tousen.

- Estarei sempre a disposição. Com licença.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Que ótimo... – Sesshoumaru resmungou, batendo o chicote de montaria na perna com insistência – agora aquela menina vai andar a cavalo sem um acompanhante. Como você pôde deixar? – ele perguntou para o cavalariço.

- Ela sempre fez isso, lorde Taisho. – o criado respondeu, gaguejando. Aparentemente todos os criados tinham um medo quase .

- Sim, ela fazia isso quando Braun era vivo. Acontece que agora ela pode ser um alvo de alguém. E ela está sozinha cavalgando pelos campos. – Sesshoumaru começou a andar de um lado para o outro no escasso espaço da cocheira. – Eu vou atrás dela.

- Eu posso fazer isso, milorde. Irei procurá-la e a acompanharei pelo resto do passeio.

Sesshoumaru observou o rapaz com cuidado, decidindo se ele poderia ou não ser perigo para Rin.

- Vá. E trate de vir rápido.

O criado fez uma reverência para Sesshoumaru e se virou para a baia de uma das éguas mais rápidas dali.

Sesshoumaru observou seu cavalo, Aun, bater as patas impacientemente.

- O que foi, Aun? Por acaso era a sua vez de se exercitar com o cavalariço? - perguntou, batendo carinhosamente o chicote nas ancas do cavalo.

- Você está parecendo o Inuyasha. Devo gritar para todos sobre seu estado de loucura? – falou uma voz atrás de Sesshoumaru.

O homem virou devagar para a porta do estábulo.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Edward. – Sesshoumaru quase sorriu ao ver o amigo parado a sua frente. Sesshoumaru conhecia Edward desde quando ele tinha três anos de idade. Quando pequeno, Edward possuía cabelos tão ruivos que muitos o chamavam de "menino de fogo". Na idade adulta seus cabelos tomaram uma cor mais calma e escura, da mesma forma que seu gênio havia se tranqüilizado com a idade. Os olhos dele eram castanhos e vivos, sempre possuíam um brilho divertido. E, apesar de magro, Edward possuía músculos ágeis cobrindo todo o corpo alto.

- Eu queria dizer o mesmo. Só exporei minha opinião depois de você me falar o que eu devo fazer aqui. Devo lhe avisar que me recuso a matar quem quer que seja. Faça você o trabalho sujo. – Edward chutou um pouco de feno com as botas de couro negro.

- Vamos para o salão, já está quase na hora do almoço. – enquanto Sesshoumaru seguia com Edward para o salão principal do castelo, contou para ele tudo o que lhe havia acontecido desde que Braun fora assassinado – Edward era mais que digno de confiança para Sesshoumaru.

Edward soltou uma risada escandalosa, chamando a atenção de alguns criados.

- Pelos Céus, Sesshoumaru. Você me chamou aqui para que eu conhecesse uma moça? – e mais uma vez irrompeu em uma risada – Você virou um casamenteiro, milorde.

Sesshoumaru iria esmurrar Edward, mas mudou de idéia ao ver uma pequena figura entrar no salão como um furacão. Ela parecia realmente enfurecida com algo.

- Espero que você saiba lidar com sua insanidade, Edward. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou.

- O quê?

Sesshoumaru observou Rin se aproximar apertando as mãos furiosamente. Ela estava usando um vestido azul de cetim fosco que tinha as saias amplas para montaria. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, cobertos por um pequeno chapéu que conseguia deixá-la ainda mais linda.

Rin arrancou o chapéu com raiva. Batendo-o várias vezes contra a mão, em uma silenciosa ameaça a Sesshoumaru.

- Lorde Taisho. Espero que o senhor tenha alguma explicação para o que fez! Desde quando... – Foi quando ela notou a presença de Edward, que pareceu tão desconcertado quanto ela.

Sesshoumaru deixou que os dois se observassem por alguns instantes.

- Lady Rin. Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Lorde Edward Willer. – Edward olhou para Sesshoumaru, tentando decifrar através de sua expressão qual seria a melhor atitude a tomar.

Deu um passo a frente.

- Prazer, milady.

Rin ficou calada. Encarando o rosto lívido e belo de Edward.

- Digo o mesmo – ela sussurrou.

Só foi necessário um olhar na direção de Sesshoumaru para ela saber que aquele era um dos "candidatos". Ela só não entendia como ele havia conseguido convidá-lo sem que ela ficasse sabendo dele.

Rin respirou fundo, forçando a mente a funcionar. Ela não conhecia nada da personalidade daquele novo homem. Qualquer plano que envolvesse sua aparência seria descabido, já que ele a vira com sua aparência normal. Então... o que faria?

- Que bom que a senhorita chegou. O almoço já deve estar sendo servido no salão. Acompanha-nos? – Sesshoumaru lhe deu as costas, mas ela pôde notar uma sombra de sorriso vitorioso no rosto dele.

_Ah, Sesshoumaru. Você pode achar que me venceu, mas isso durará pouco tempo._

**OooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru apalpou o bolso da túnica para ter certeza que o livro _A República_ não havia caído. Tudo estava ocorrendo como o planejado:

Rin parecia completamente amuada em sua cadeira – ela preferira ficar em silêncio até analisar a personalidade de Edward.

Edward, com sua personalidade compreensiva, resolvera não pressionar Rin, chegando a conclusão de que ela era uma garota tímida e que possuía medo de que suas opiniões fosse mal-interpretadas. Portanto, ele tomara para si a monopolização da conversa na mesa. O que, ao contrário do que imaginava, só dava mais ferramentas para que ela chegasse a conclusão de que Edward era um dos homens mais inteligentes que ela tivera a chance de conhecer.

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, insinuando um sorriso que ele recebeu com um arquear de sobrancelha.

Ele quase sorriu exultante. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela se fingiria de burra.

- ... Mas, infelizmente, nem todos os livros são permitidos para leitura geral. – Edward falava.

- Eu também odeio isso, lorde Willer. – Rin avalizou, com um gesto de cabeça.

Edward sorriu, feliz por ela finalmente falar algo.

- A senhora gosta de ler, milady?

Rin deu um sorriso sonso.

- Sim, adoro Simone Martini. – Ela disse, sorrindo inocentemente, enquanto pegava a taça de vinho.

Edward ficou ereto.

- Simone Martini não é pintor? – ele perguntou. Sesshoumaru parou de comer para observar a cena. Forçando-se a não mostrar como estava se divertindo com a situação.

Rin piscou os olhos enquanto engolia o vinho rapidamente para responder:

- Oh, mil perdões. Eu confundi com Michelangelo.

Edward apertou os dentes para impedir a resposta ferina, estava resoluto a não constrangê-la.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar significativo para Rin, e tirou o livro do bolso.

- Eu acho que me esqueci de lhe devolver o seu livro. – Sesshoumaru estendeu o livro para ela, a capa virada para Edward – Foi um pouco difícil traduzir do latim. Mas suas anotações nas bordas da página foram de grande ajuda.

Rin olhou para o livro, boquiaberta. Se fingir de burra depois daquele comentário de Sesshoumaru seria quase impossível, pareceria até mesmo forçado.

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru. Que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele maldito estava vencendo. Olhando de relance para o ruivo, Rin pôde notar seu desconcerto.

- A senhorita gosta de filosofia, Lady Rin? – Rin lançou um olhar duro para Sesshoumaru.

- De modo algum, milorde.

- Então... O livro...

- Não é meu. Acredito que lorde Taisho tenha se enganado.

- Não me enganei. – Taisho abriu o livro – Há o nome da senhorita na sobrecapa. Ah, esqueci de lhe dizer o quanto o seu comentário sobre Aristóteles foi genial. Devo parabenizá-la.

Rin apertou a taça com força, enquanto mordia os lábios.

- Então a senhorita gosta de Aristóteles? – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

Rin, em um lance de sagacidade, olhou para ele com terror:

- Oh, não! Deus me proteja de tal heresia. – Ela colocou a mão no peito, como se quisesse acalmar os batimentos do coração – Imagine, eu gostando do senhor do inferno.

Edward riu baixinho.

- Esse é o Mefistófeles.

- Oh. Perdão. Eu sabia que estava me confundindo com o escrito grego.

- Esse é o Sófocles.

Rin arregalou os olhos, suspirando.

- Então quem era o professor de Pratão?

- Sócrates. E o nome é Platão. – Edward suspirou.

- Sócrates? Mas esse não é o herói mitológico? – ela disse piscando inocentemente.

- Esse é o Heracles! – disse Edward, irritando-se.

- O Deus mensageiro? – ela continuou, aproximando-se ainda mais de Edward.

- Hermes! – ele respondeu.

- Senhor dos Mortos? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Hades!

- Deus da Guerra?

- Ares.

- Vegetal em conserva?

Ele se levantou com raiva e disse:

- PICLES!

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, olha! O Edmond sabe os nomes de todos os faraós de Roma! – ela falou sorridente.

- MEU NOME É EDWARD! – ele gritou.

- Ah, é! Faltava esse!

**OooOooOooOooO**

O sol ainda estava alto quando Rin saiu do castelo, completamente irritada. Seguiu para o jardim e sentou-se em um dos bancos, erguendo as saias para que elas criassem volume embaixo de si. Rin colocou o tinteiro e uma pena que havia pego no gabinete em cima do banco e abriu o _A República, _procurando a primeira anotação que encontrasse.

Ela estava possessa. Que tipo odioso aquele Sesshoumaru não era. Odioso, manipulador, chauvinista e imbecil. Como ele se atrevia a fazer aquilo com ela?

Ela resmungou um impropério enquanto rabiscava as anotações com raiva.

Era realmente possível que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele? O que é que ele tinha de tão especial para fazê-la cair de amores? Ele era irritante, não fazia sentido algum gostar dele!

Mesmo assim, o coração dela batia rápido quando ele se aproximava demais. Sua pele ardia quando ele a tocava por acidente. E o som de sua voz fazia com que ela se acalmasse como por milagre, mesmo que ele estivesse brigando com ela.

- Impossível, impossível. – ela choramingou.

Ela ouviu o barulho da grama sendo pisoteada. Ergueu os olhos e viu que Edward se aproximava dela enquanto passeava no jardim. Imediatamente, ela pôs a pena de lado, virou o livro de cabeça para baixo e deu uma risada escandalosa.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – Ele perguntou. Rin parou de rir para observá-lo. O sol batia no cabelo ruivo, fazendo com que o rosto pálido dele fosse envolvido com uma aura avermelhada. Ele realmente era um homem muito bonito.

Ela de uma risada curta.

- Não... Não. O senhor chegou na hora certa.

- Sério? A lady parecia tão... compenetrada em sua leitura. – Rin ergueu os olhos novamente. Aquele homem era muito mais sagaz do que imaginara a princípio.

- Sim, estou falando sério. Esse livro é tão engraçado, lorde Willer. É uma pena que eu saiba tão pouco do francês. – ela suspirou ruidosamente, olhando para o livro como se ele fosse um caso perdido.

- Então como conseguiu ler a piada? – ele se aproximou dela para observar o que ela estava lendo – O livro está de cabeça para baixo, milady.

- Oh. – ela colocou o livro na posição certa, dando uma risadinha envergonhada.

- _A República_ não é uma comédia, Lady Yakamoto. E está escrito em latim. – Edward passou a mão no pescoço, repentinamente exausto – Não entendo o que a senhorita viu de tão engraçado.

- As figuras. – ela exclamou, interrompendo-o.

- Figuras?

- Sim, essas. – ela disse, estendendo o livro aberto na frente do rosto de Edward.

- Não há figuras. – ele respondeu, afastando o livro de seu rosto para observar as paginas borradas de tinta.

- Exatamente por isso que disse que o senhor havia chegado no momento certo. – ela avistou de relance o tinteiro e estendeu a pena para ele – Desenha um círculo para mim?

Ele segurou a pena, hesitante.

- Vai me dizer... que essa pena é para você desenhar círculos? – ele falou devagar, encarando a pena com horror.

A boca dela fez um pequeno bico de desilusão.

- Por favor, lorde Willer, desenhe logo.

Ele piscou várias vezes e suspirou, desenhando um círculo na página aberta do livro.

- Isso não é um círculo. – ela reclamou.

- Como não é? Quer mais redondo? – ele perguntou, estudando o desenho que fizera.

- Não. Eu quero um círculo. – Rin explicou lentamente, desenhando um quadrado no ar.

- Mas isso é um quadrado.

- O quadrado é aquele de três pontas.

- O triangulo?

- Esse é o de cinco pontas! – ela disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris como se Edward estivesse fazendo-a de boba.

- Pelos céus, de novo não. – pediu, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Edward. – chamou Sesshoumaru do começo do jardim – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Oh, sim. Tenha certeza que precisamos. – Edward resmungou – Queira me perdoar, milady.

- Não se preocupe, lorde Willer, uma pessoa que não sabe desenhar um círculo não tem serventia para mim.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooO ooOooO**

**Não estou numa época muito boa. Tive um problema pessoal sério essa semana, e tenho três seminarios para apresentar na semana que vem. (se mata)**

**Ok, reviews, a partir de agora, respondo pelo modo convencional do site. (minha resposta vai aparecer em "Inbox" na página principal de sua conta. Eh facinho. **

**Aquelas que deixam reviews anonimas, eu respondo aqui, tah bom** !- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} - **? **

**Eh, o Paris, pelo jeito, foi aceito pelo pessoal. *.* Eu tb gostei dele.**

**O que acharam do Edward****?**

**

* * *

**

Personagens acrescentados à lista:

**Sesshoumaru - Inuyasha (como pude esquecer dele?)**

**Inuyasha - Inuyasha**

**Bankotsu - Inuyasha **

**Miroku - Inuyasha**

**Edward - Crepúsculo**

**Jasper - Crepúsculo**

**Carlisle - Crepúsculo**

**Nobuo - Nana**

**- Kaname Kuran - Vampire Knight**  
**- Gino Weinberg - Code Geass (o Lelouch tb, se quiserem contar)**  
**- Tsuruga Ren - Skip Beat (OMG *-*)**  
**- Li-Ren - Hanasakeru Seisshouneu **  
**- Saitou - Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan**  
**- Tsukimori Hamai - La Corda D'oro**  
**- Kazama - Hakuouki Shinengumi Kitan**  
**- Conde Edgar Ashembert - Hakushouki to Yousei**  
**- Kiba - Wolfs Rain**  
**- Joseph Jobson - Blassreiter**  
**- Mago Howl - O Castelo Animado**  
**- Kyouhei Takano - Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge**  
**- Jirou Mochizuki - Black Blood Brothers**  
**- Solomon Goldsmith - Blood +**  
**- Hagi - Blood +**  
**- Byakuya - Bleach**  
**- Chaos - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**  
**- Leonard Testarossa - Full Metal Panic**  
**- Roy Mustang - Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**- Ren - Karin**  
**- Tybalt Capulet Montague - Romeo X Juliet**  
**- Ewan Remington - Crhono Crusade**  
**- Crhono - Crhono Crusade**  
**- Abel - Trinity Blood**  
**- Rigardo - Claymore**  
**- Asch fon Fabre - Tales of the Abyss**  
**- Luke fon Fabre - Tales of The Abyss**  
**- Parn - Recorde of Lodoss**  
**- Spark - Record of Lodoss**  
**- Hyuga - Neo Evangelique**  
**- Habaek Mooe - Habaek**  
**- Jynnya - Ai Hime**  
**- Frau (Zehel) - 07 Ghost**  
**- Ayanami - 07 Ghost**  
**- Layfon Amself - Koukaku no Regios**  
**- Hei - Darker than Black (OMG)**  
**- Lockon - Gundam OO**  
**- Izumi Sano - Hanakimi **  
**- Mistgun - Fairy Tail **  
**- Mr. Darcy - Kouman to Henken (do livro Orgulho e Preconceito)**  
**- Jimmy Pendleton - Pollyanna**  
**- Lestat - As Crônicas Vampirescas **  
**- Alam - Merupuri**  
**- Ian O'shea - The Host**  
**- Qualquer personagem masculino da Mayuu.**

**- Lucien - Senhores do Submundo**

_**Ainda acha que estah faltando algum**_**? Então! Review me dizendo quem é. (E EU NAO INCLUO O ZERO NA LISTA, É UMA QUESTÃO DE VINGANÇA, O EMO ZERO NÃO FICA NA MESMA LISTA QUE O KANAME)**

**OooOooOooOooO**


	7. A Verdadeira Face

**Capítulo VII: A Verdadeira Face**

- Sei que você disse que ela enganava todos os pretendentes, mas não consigo imaginar ela como a mais erudita das mulheres. – Resmungou Edward, virando o copo de uísque que tinha em mãos.

- Só uma pessoa inteligente conseguiria se fingir de burra com tanta eficácia. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, encostando-se ao umbral da janela de seu quarto, observando uma furiosa Rin rabiscar um livro no jardim.

- Acho que você enlouqueceu também. Ela é linda, isso eu não posso negar, mas ela não me parece ter todas essas qualidades que você exaltou.

- Sei.

Edward tirou os olhos do copo para observar Sesshoumaru. Ele estava estranhando aquela resposta enigmática.

Como o amigo não esboçou reação, Edward se levantou da poltrona e foi para o lado dele, querendo saber o que prendia a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Ele não evitou o sorriso quando avistou Rin se levantar, tirar as poeiras das saias e seguir para dentro do castelo.

- Sabe, Sesshoumaru... - Edward começou, voltando a se sentar na poltrona – Já passou pela sua cabeça em algum momento que você seria o melhor marido que poderia arranjar para ela?

Sesshoumaru se afastou da janela, surpreso com o que Edward falara.

- Eu não quero uma esposa.

- Pobre linhagem dos Taisho. Dessa forma vão ficar sem herdeiros.

- Estou agradecido pelo incentivo. – Sesshoumaru ironizou, sentando-se na cadeira com um safanão. – E você, Edward, o que tem feito? Acho que eu não o vejo desde os seus dezoito anos.

- Continuo estudando as estrelas... Só não espalha. – Edward sorriu marotamente.

- Você foi mesmo acusado de bruxaria?

- Pela igreja católica. Mas logo depois o Rei Henrique fez o favor de criar a igreja Anglicana e tomar todas as posses da católica... Então não sei a acusação vale de algo.

- As pessoas ainda o verão com maus olhos. – Sesshoumaru colocou uma dose de uísque para si.

- Por isso que estou ajudando o Inuyasha no exército. Assim consigo me redimir aos olhos da sociedade. – Edward suspirou – Depois disso volto para minha vida e minhas estrelas.

Sesshoumaru acenou vagamente, olhando o líquido âmbar no copo.

- E quanto a Minoutch? Eu pensei que era você que estava cuidando do feudo de seu pai. – Edward perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

- E era... Até eu vir para cá. Espero que o Duque esteja conseguindo levar o feudo adiante. Já faz alguns anos que a administração estava em minhas mãos. – Rin baixou a mão que estava suspensa para bater na porta de Sesshoumaru quando ouviu essas palavras.

- Você pode ficar por aqui por tanto tempo?

- Não. Mas também não vou sair daqui sem deixar Rin devidamente protegida. Eu prometi ao pai dela.

Rin apertou as saias sem notar. O coração doía dentro do peito. Ela só não entendia por quê. Não havia nada nas palavras de Sesshoumaru que pudessem causar aquela reação.

_Eu sou um empecilho. _

Ela já sabia havia algum tempo que o estava atrapalhando. Que Sesshoumaru tinha coisas a resolver no feudo do pai. Todavia, sempre se reconfortava quando lembrava que era ele quem queria aquele maldito jogo de casamento. No entanto, com aquelas palavras, ela finalmente notou que tudo aquilo era para protegê-la.

Rin deu um passo atrás, correndo pelo corredor até seu quarto.

O coração batia descompassado pela corrida e pela decisão que acabara de tomar.

_Pai... Eu não quero me casar com alguém que não amo. Por que o senhor foi morrer_? _Eu queria tanto tê-lo ao meu lado nesse momento._

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Mas você não deve se preocupar... Ela nunca tentou matar nenhum dos candidatos.

Edward caiu na risada, ele só não sabia se fora por causa da expressão fria de Sesshoumaru, ou pelo comentário em si.

- Essa garota é incrível! – admitiu Edward – Vai ser ótimo jogar com ela...

- Eu não aconselho. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, o que causou uma expressão de alarde em Edward. Afinal, desde quando Sesshoumaru suspirava? – Falando nisso: lá vem o demônio.

Edward olhou para a frente, e quase sorriu ao ver de qual "demônio" Sesshoumaru falava. O rapaz ainda tinha certa hesitação em acreditar que aquela garota linda era tão inteligente quanto Sesshoumaru afirmava.

- Bom dias, senhores. – ela disse, fazendo uma reverência – É bom encontrá-lo senhor Willer, eu estava mesmo querendo conversar com o senhor.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sorriu.

- Ficarei encantado em lhe ouvir.

Rin sorriu também e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sesshoumaru. Esse não entendeu aquele olhar. Afinal, não era um olhar convencido, nem vitorioso, nem mesmo jocoso... Era conciliador.

- Eu queria pedir seu perdão, senhor Willer. Acho que fui longe demais com as minhas brincadeiras. – ela revelou, colocando as mãos cruzadas a sua frente.

- Brincadeiras? – Edward indagou.

Rin olhou mais uma vez para Sesshoumaru.

- Acredito que esse homem ao seu lado já tenha lhe dito que estou enganando o senhor. – Sesshoumaru quase fez uma careta no momento em que ela falou "esse homem". Em que momento ele tinha deixado de ser o "Lorde Taisho" para virar um "qualquer".

Edward tentou conter o riso.

- Sim, milady, _esse homem_ ao meu lado já me disse.

- Espero que o senhor perdoe a minha arrogância. Eu não deveria ter agido assim. – ela sorriu gentilmente, dizendo a seguir: - _Memento, homo, quio pulvises et in pulvis. _

Edward arregalou os olhos levemente.

- Claro... – gaguejou – Todos nós voltaremos a ser pó. É bom saber que a milady sabe latim.

- Não somente latim, sir. Mas também francês e italiano.

- Francês?

- _Oui. – _ela sorriu - _Mon père a toujours dit que chaque personne qui se respecte doit être capable de parler français._

- Oui, oui. - Edward respondeu, sorrindo largamente - _Votre père doit être un homme intelligent._

- Sim, Braun era muito inteligente. – resmungou Sesshoumaru, interrompendo a conversa dos dois – O que isso significa, Rin?

- O que isso lhe parece? – ela retrucou, irritada. Por que ele estava com raiva se finalmente ela estava fazendo aquilo que ele queria? Aquele homem chegava a ser incoerente.

- Não é do seu feitio desistir de uma competição tão facilmente.

- Se minha vida é uma competição, Lorde Taisho, tenho que avisá-lo que somente de sua parte. É do meu futuro que estamos falando! – ela olhou para Edward – Desculpe-me pela grosseria, mas, às vezes, _esse homem _merece.

Edward mordeu os lábios para não rir. Pelo jeito, a sua estadia ali ia ser mais interessante do que imaginava.

- Quer dar uma volta pelo jardim, _milady_?

_Por favor, pai, permita que eu me apaixone por _esse homem_._

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Todos estão comentando, Milady, que a senhorita está sempre junto do Senhor Willer. – Lourdes, a criada pessoal de Rin comentou, enquanto lhe abria o espartilho – Irá se casar com ele?

A criada olhou para a patroa pelo o espelho. Rin tinha o olhar vago, enquanto mexia nas fitas de seu calção, os cabelos escuros e lisos caindo em cascatas em volto do rosto, dos seios e da cintura. Ela era tão linda! Lourdes tinha inveja dela. Que mulher não teria?

- Não sei. Ele não deixou transparecer que está gostando de mim.

- Ele é tão bonito. – sussurrou a criada, avivando as brasas da lareira ao ver que Rin estremecera de frio. – Todo mundo pensava que a senhorita iria se casar com o Lorde Taisho.

Rin ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

- Por que?

Lourdes temeu que tivesse falado demais e respondeu, gaguejante:

- Pelo modo que ele olhava para a senhorita. E por que vocês pareciam se divertir quando estavam juntos...

Rin arregalou os olhos. Se divertir? Ela e Sesshoumaru? Não! Que loucura! Eles sempre estavam brigando, como aquilo podia ser divertido?

Rin colocou a mão na frente dos lábios quando foi tomada por um sorriso. Sim, realmente era muito divertido brigar com o Sesshoumaru.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Você está atrasada. – Edward informou, enquanto via Rin se aproximar.

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil andar usando calças de montaria por baixo das saias. – logo depois dessas palavras, Rin sentiu as faces ficarem quentes. Que tipo de dama falaria aquilo?

Edward fingiu que não havia notado, e se levantou do banco de jardim.

– Eu chamei um dos seus lacaios para nos acompanhar. Se por acaso Sesshoumaru descobrisse que eu estava cavalgando por aí com você sem um acompanhante, ele me mataria, e prezo minha vida.

Rin ergueu as saias, enquanto se dirigia na direção do estábulo.

- Aquele parvo...

Edward sorriu de forma displicente enquanto a acompanhava. Com o tempo, ele começava a se acostumar com a língua ferina de Rin, e seu jeito de ser. Se antes ele a achava linda, agora ele não podia olhá-la sem se sentir hipnotizado.

Edward ajudou Rin a subir na sela de uma égua de pelugem bege, e subiu no próprio cavalo.

Olhando de esguelha para o lacaio que acompanhava um pouco mais atrás, Edward perguntou:

- Desde quando você está apaixonada por Sesshoumaru?

Rin olhou para Edward, enquanto decifrava a pergunta que ele fizera tão casualmente. Quando finalmente tomou conhecimento do conteúdo da indagação, soltou as rédeas de forma brusca.

- Do que você está falando?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Desde quando éramos pequenos, todas as mulheres se apaixonavam por ele. Teve até uma vez, quando ele tinha quinze anos, que uma criada disse que se jogaria do telhado se ele não dissesse que a amava. – Edward olhou para Rin, observando a reação que ela teria – Está surpresa?

- Não. Aquele demônio deve ter lá seus truques. – Edward tentou não sorrir. O que Rin diria se ele lhe dissesse que era exatamente daquele jeito que Sesshoumaru a chamava? – Isso não significa que eu esteja apaixonada por ele.

- Mas você está.

Rin ergueu o queixo e olhou de esguelha para Edward. Aquele homem bonito, engraçado e inteligente, em menos de duas semanas, sabia decifrar Rin como nenhuma outra pessoa – como nem mesmo Sesshoumaru conseguia. Seria tão mais fácil se, ao invés de Sesshoumaru, Rin pudesse se apaixonar por aquele homem.

- Sou tão transparente assim? – ela perguntou aos resmungos.

Edward gargalhou, enquanto acenava afirmativamente.

- Não me pergunte o por quê... – ela rosnou – Nem eu sei. – ela suspirou vagarosamente – Logo eu que me gabava de ser diferente da maioria das mulheres... É só aparecer um rosto bonito que eu caio de amores.

- Se fosse assim você teria se apaixonado por mim. – Edward gracejou.

- Eu vi o Sesshoumaru primeiro. E o rosto dele é mais bonito.

- Assim você parte meu coração.

- Eu seria uma tola se acreditasse em você.

Edward calou-se e sorriu.

- O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou, repentinamente sério.

- Ele espera que eu me case com você. – Rin respondeu, observando Edward – Você deve saber disso.

- Sim, eu sei. – ele respondeu, enquanto afirmava com um gesto de cabeça.

- Diga-me, Senhor Willer... – ela limpou a garganta sutilmente – Em algum momento o senhor se sentiu... tentado a se casar comigo?

- Em todo momento. – ele disse sem rodeios. Tudo era tão simples quando se tratava dele.

Rin o encarou, indagando-o com o olhar.

- Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você. – ele declarou, sorrindo sonsamente – E não tenho culpa alguma se você é tão encantadora.

- Mas você iria querer se casar comigo?

- Logicamente. Mas não vou. – ele reiterou.

- E por que não? – Rin se inclinou tanto na direção de Edward que por um momento o ruivo achou que ela fosse cair.

- Por que ver o Sesshoumaru apaixonado é algo muito mais divertido. – ele riu ao ver a expressão estupefata dela.

- Você é um homem estranho.

- Sempre me dizem isso. – ele lançou uma piscadela.

- Mas, de qualquer forma, Sesshoumaru acha que sou uma criança. – Rin resmungou, ajeitando o chapéu sobre a cabeça.

- Se ele realmente achasse, ele não estaria tentando casar você.

- O que estou querendo dizer é que ele não se sente atraído por mim. – ela resmungou, rolando os olhos.

- Que homem não se sentiria atraído por você? – ele observou jocosamente enquanto ela corava.

- Você é galanteador demais... Pro seu próprio bem...

- Também me dizem muito isso.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Em situações normais, se um homem aparecesse na porta de Sesshoumaru com uma garrafa de conhaque, seria jogado pela janela mais próxima para aprender a não acordar o Lorde Taisho quando ele estivesse dormindo.

Infelizmente, aquela não era uma situação normal. Pois Sesshoumaru sabia que se jogasse Edward do terceiro andar, ainda assim o ruivo daria um jeito de voltar para o quarto de Sesshoumaru para lhe oferecer bebida novamente.

- O que você quer? – perguntou aos resmungos.

- Limpar o seu quarto. – ironizou Edward – O que você acha que eu quero?

- Não me importa, desde que eu não esteja envolvido.

Edward forçou a porta com o pé e entrou, sentando-se na poltrona de couro envelhecido que ficava na frente da lareira.

- Se eu quero beber com um amigo, então você está envolvido.

- Não me considere um amigo. – Sesshoumaru retrucou, fechando a porta com irritação.

- Sei, sei... Quer um copo?

- Por que você pergunta se já está enchendo o copo?

- Se você não quiser, eu bebo duas doses.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, e depois pegou o copo das mãos de Edward.

- Fale logo de uma vez, Ed. O que você quer?

Sesshoumaru se orgulhava de ser um homem que sempre deixava suas intenções claras. Ainda assim, não gostava de perguntar tão abertamente para Edward o que ele estava fazendo ali. Algo o incomodava em demasia.

- Já disse... Quero beber um pouco... Conversar um pouco...

- Como o quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou vagarosamente.

- Conhaque. – o ruivo respondeu, erguendo a garrafa de vidro.

- Não, seu idiota! Sobre o que você quer conversar? – perguntou, resistindo à vontade de se levantar e chutar o amigo para fora do quarto.

- Rin. – Edward respondeu sem rodeios.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a respiração prender-se.

- Sobre o quê, exatamente?

- Algo está te incomodando, Sesshoumaru?

- Logicamente que está. – ele retrucou, virando o conteúdo do copo dentro da boca.

- O que está te incomodando? – Sesshoumaru odiou o ar "sábio" que Edward entoou ao fazer tal pergunta.

- Vocês parecem estar se relacionando bem...

- Isso é o que está te incomodando?

Sesshoumaru esperou alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Sim. Estou seriamente incomodado. – Sesshoumaru olhou as chamas que queimavam dentro da lareira – Não gosto de você estar tão perto dela...

Edward escondeu o sorriso com o copo.

- E por que será?

- Por que sei que ela está tramando algo... – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Eu sei. Não faz sentido algum ela desistir de sua liberdade de uma hora para outra. Eu preferia quando ela jogava abertamente, deixando claro que não se renderia por nada.

A essa altura do discurso, Edward estava tremendo de tanto rir.

- Por que diabos você está rindo?

- Por que você é um idiota! – exclamou Edward.

- Você está bêbado.

- IDIOTA! – riu mais uma vez.

- Saia do meu quarto. – rosnou Sesshoumaru.

- Está bem... Está bem... – Edward enxugou uma lágrima imaginária.

Edward, risonho, encarou Sesshoumaru, rabugento. Os dois pareciam querer dizer algo, mas não sabiam ao certo como começar.

- Você a ama? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, sentando-se na cama e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Edward bebeu o conhaque vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. – respondeu secamente.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ereto.

- Então... Quando vai pedi-la em casamento?

- Não irei. – Edward sentiu o prazer de ver Sesshoumaru franzir o cenho – Não tenho nada a oferecer a ela.

- Como se ela precisasse de algo...

- Eu sou um homem acusado de bruxaria. Não vou envolvê-la em meu pecado. - Edward sorriu tristemente. _Ainda mais quando ela ama você. _Edward quis completar.

Sesshoumaru encarou Edward por alguns segundos. Por um lado, sentia vontade de convencer Edward a se casar com Rin, dizendo que se ele realmente a amava, não importava os pecados que carregava – o amor, como Sesshoumaru previa, era egoísta. Mas, por outro lado, Sesshoumaru sentia-se satisfeito pela recusa de Edward. Aliás, mais satisfeito do que ele poderia supor que ficaria.

Edward levantou-se da poltrona, balançando a garrafa lentamente, como se quisesse hipnotizar Sesshoumaru.

- Não lute contra seus sentimentos... – recitou solenemente. Depois gargalhou de forma escandalosa e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Sesshoumaru surpreso.

_Não lutar contra meus sentimentos_? _Que sentimentos_?

Aquilo confundiu Sesshoumaru, que se viu pensando no enigma que Edward acabara de lhe dar. Por fim, se levantara da cama, irritado, enquanto resmungava:

- Tolice...

**OooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooO**

**OI GENTE! *dançando como louca***

**Entrei de ferias! *dançando mais ainda* E minhas ferias acabam segunda. *desanimando***

**Mas ok, eu supero!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! O Edward é tão, tão fofo! *.* LINDO!**

**uahuahauhahuahha**

**Ok, gente. Tem um comunicado legal para fazer.**

**ACHEI O POTE DE OURO NO FINAL DO ARCO-IRIS.**

**... **

**Tah, bem que eu queria ter achado, e tudo mais... Mas eu achei algo equivalente. Me apresentaram, acho que um mês atrás, um fórum brasileiro de fanfics incrível chamado "Need For Fic". Ainda é um fórum pequeno, mas é MUITO organizado. E tem um espaço legal lá para animes e mangás. Mas o que eu achei realmente maravilhoso lá, é o pessoal... Não sei como lá juntou só gente DOIDA, pirada, sem nada pra fazer da vida, a não ser ficar tirando foto com extintores e ficar fazendo fics de seriados.**

**Só isso faz valer muito a pena postar e ler fanfics lá. Sem falar que lá, se alguem lê uma fanfic, vai comentar tudo o que achou de bom e de ruim. É muito facil crescer por lá.**

**Cara... que propaganda enorme. E olha que eu não to ganhando nada por isso. Se estiverem interessados, coloquem "NEED FOR FIC" no google. É o site de dominio "zetabourds". **

**Ok, ok... Agora aos comentarios sobre a fanfics.**

**Agora a fanfiction começa mesmo... A partir do proximo capitulo eh que as coisas começam a esquentar! Muahahahahahahahah**

**Bom, é isso. Bjss MATA NE  
**


End file.
